Mine(?)
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Tentang Jungkook yang merupakan salah satu pacar Taehyung. It's VKook/TaeKook. TBC. Chap 10, anyone?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Jungkook memainkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya itu, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Disana, tepatnya dua meter dari ranjangnya, Taehyung dengan _boxer_ hitamnya sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang di telepon. Sesekali, Jungkook menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntahnya saat Taehyung berkata 'sayang', 'honey', 'chagiya', dan lainnya. Setelah beratus-ratus kali—menurut Jungkook—Jungkook mengeluarkan ekspresi menjijikkannya, barulah Taehyung mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan 'aku juga mencintai diriku sendiri, haha. Bercanda. Aku mencintaimu. Night, sweetheart.'.

Setelah melempar teleponnya ke atas nakas, Taehyung beringsut naik ke ranjang Jungkook. Membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda kelinci itu, dan memeluknya. Tanpa peduli tatapan ingin membunuh dari Jungkook.

"Lepas, Hyung. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Hmm? Kau cemburu."

"Hah?"

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak bertanya, aku memberi tahu."

Terkutuklah deep voice yang baru saja dikeluarkan Taehyung. Membuat Jungkook kaku, pipinya memerah karena deep voice Taehyung mampu membangkitkan nafsunya. Gila.

"Malah melamun." Gumam Taehyung, lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook kilat, dan menggesekkan hidung mereka. Membuat Jungkook tersadar dan langsung memukul sayang bahu Taehyung.

"Hyuuuung~" gumam Jungkook sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar sampai telinganya. Sedangkan Taehyung terkekeh, sikap manja Jungkook adalah salah satu hal favoritnya.

"Kookie."

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Katakan kalau kau cemburu."

"A-ani, aku tidak cemburu. Jadi aku takkan mengatakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah tadi, hm?"

Dalam hati Jungkook mendesis. Ternyata Taehyung melihatnya. "Ini salahmu, Hyung." Ucap Jungkook pelan sambil menelasakkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Membuat Taehyung merasa geli karena rambut Jungkook menggelitik dadanya.

" _Is this bunny need a second round, hm_?" Jungkook langsung menggigit kulit Taehyung. Meninggalkan bekas merah di sana, membuat Taehyung mengaduh. Perkataan Taehyung, ditambah dengan suara beratnya, benar-benar bisa membuat Jungkook gila.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Yang tadi siapa?"

"Hoseok."

"Bahkan sampai Hoseok Hyung...dasar. Pulang sana, Hyung. Aku ada kuis besok, jadi aku ingin belajar malam ini."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Jungkook mengedikkan sebelah bahunya, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Aku menyayangi nilaiku, Hyung."

Taehyung mendesis, lalu memakai bajunya, dan beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook. Dia sempat mencium kening Jungkook, sebelum benar-benar pergi. Jungkook melempar selimutnya asal, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Dia kira aku apa? Budak seks-nya?"

.

.

.

"Uuuuhh...mereka cocok sekaliii..."

"Ahhh kukira dia sedang berkencan dengan Hoseok sunbae..."

"Siapa?"

"Anak kampus sebelah."

"Ya ampun, ship ku menjadi nyata!"

"Imutnyaaa..."

Jungkook mendengus. Para gadis—ralat, remaja itu sangat mengganggu acara sarapannya. Hell, dia bangun jam delapan, mandi selama dua menit lalu segera berangkat dan sialnya saat dalam perjalanan ke kampus ban mobilnya bocor, membuatnya berlari —meskipun cara larinya aneh, karena bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat semalam— dan akhirnya sampai di kampus tepat waktu. Dan dosennya dengan kurang ajar mengirimkan SMS bahwa hari ini beliau tidak bisa mengajar, semua jadwal dikosongkan.

Yang membuat wajah manis Jungkook makin kusut adalah pemandangan yang sedang dilihat para remaja itu. Yang orientasi seksualnya Jungkook ragukan, karena mendukung percintaan antar lelaki.

Taehyung dan Jimin masih saling suap-suapan, dan Jungkook masih menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan kasar. Membuat Mingyu, temannya itu terbahak. Jungkook langsung menatap Mingyu tajam.

" _Oh man_ , kau yang bilang kau akan membuat Taehyung berhenti menjadi playboy. Tapi, lihat? Dia bahkan bermesraan di hadapanmu."

"Dia tidak bermesraan di hadapanku." Desis Jungkook lalu meminum air didepannya dengan ganas. "Mungkin dia tidak tau aku ada disini."

"Kook, aku juga tak bisa melihatmu terus-terusan begini. Carilah _seme_ yang lebih baik, yang tau cara memperlakukan uke dengan benar."

"Mau kutendang?"

"Maaf. Tapi serius, Kookie. Aku tau rasanya berada di posisimu. Menyakitkan~" Mingyu memegang dadanya dramatis, membuat Jungkook melempar sumpitnya tepat mengenai wajah Mingyu.

"Jiminie, lagi~"

Jungkook merasa tertohok dan jijik di saat yang bersamaan, begitu suara Taehyung masuk ke gendang telinganya. Kalau Taehyung mengucapkan namanya dengan nada seperti itu, mungkin Jungkook akan sangat menyukainya. Tapi mendengar nama orang lain yang disebut, memberikan efek mual tersendiri baginya.

"Nah. Kau tau kan, bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku yang harus mendengar panggilan menjijikkan dari Taehyung untukmu?" Jungkook langsung menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, berdoa agar telinganya tidak terbakar setelah mendengar keluh kesah Jungkook yang itu-itu saja.

"Mingyuuu…aku patah hatiii…"

.

.

.

.

.

Katakanlah Jungkook tengah dibakar api cemburu. Namun senyuman kelinci tetap menghias wajah manisnya. Berkali-kali dia menginjak kaki Mingyu saat lelaki itu kedapatan tengah terkikik olehnya.

"Lalu dia mengajakku ke taman. Dan di sana kami berciuman. Ya ampun, membayangkannya membuatku maluu~" Hoseok menutup wajahnya sendiri. Jungkook mengambil kesempatan dengan menghilangkan senyumannya, menghembuskan napas kasar dan kembali tersenyum saat Hoseok menampakkan wajahnya kembali.

"Aku yakin ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan selain kencanmu, Hyung." Itu adalah kalimat halus yang berhasil Jungkook susun dari kalimat laknat di pikirannya, yaitu _Katakan saja apa maumu, jalang?! Aku punya kenangan kencan dengannya lebih baik darimu!_

"Nah, baru mau ku ceritakan. Sudah seminggu kami tidak bertemu. Dia jarang mengangkat teleponku. Kalian dekat dengannya, kan? Tolong katakan padanya untuk menemuiku, aku sangat merindukannya."

Sumpah. Tidak bisa. Jungkook sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Ah, aku ke kamar man—" rasa mual Jungkook menguap seketika, melihat Taehyung masuk ke café ini dengan Jimin yang bergelayut di lengannya. Jungkook melirik Mingyu, yang sama kagetnya seperti Jungkook.

Disini, Jungkook harus berpikir. Apakah dia harus menyelamatkan Taehyung atau tidak. Mungkin, dibiarkan saja? Kalau Hoseok melihat Taehyung dan Jimin, mereka pasti putus. Dan Jimin pun akan sama marahnya dengan Hoseok, lalu memutuskan Taehyung juga. Dengan begitu, saingan Jungkook berkurang. Oh astaga, membayangkannya ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, tetap saja, bayangan tidak seindah realita. Mata tajam Taehyung mampu menangkap siluet punggung Hoseok yang membelakanginya. Jungkook juga merasakan mata itu meliriknya. Dengan segera, Taehyung berbalik, mengajak Jimin pergi dari café ini.

"Ah keparat," desis Jungkook pelan.

"Apa? Siapa?"

"A-ah kenapa, Hyung?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang keparat?"

"Mingyu, Hyung." Mingyu menoleh dengan cepat. Mulutnya sudah ingin melontarkan kalimat protesnya, namun tidak jadi karena lirikan tajam Jungkook.

"Oh. Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian mau menolongku, kan? Aku akan menuruti kemauan kalian kalau Taehyung bertemu denganku malam ini."

"Semua kemauan kami?" Tanya Mingyu cepat.

"Yap."

" _Battle dance_ minggu malam, lawannya bebas. Sanggup, Hyung?"

"Kacang goreng, Gyu. Kau, Jung?"

Jungkook tersenyum miring. Jelas, yang dia inginkan adalah : kandasnya hubungan Taehyung dengan Hoseok. Tapi dia masih punya harga diri. "Aku ikut Mingyu saja."

"Astaga, terima kasih, kalian. Aku duluan ya, ada kelas."

Hoseok menghabiskan minumannya, lalu berlari keluar café. Jungkook menghela napas kasar.

"Jungkook..."

"Iya iya, nanti aku yang bilang ke Tae Hyung."

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali mendatangi apartemen Jungkook pada sore hari. Dia sedang bermain psp, sedangkan Jungkook memainkan ponselnya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm,"

"Kencan dengan Hoseok Hyung sana,"

Kening Taehyung berkerut, namun kerutan itu menghilang saat dia mengingat kejadian tadi siang, dimana dia melihat Jungkook, Mingyu dan Hoseok dalam café.

"Hoseok yang memintamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sana pergi, Hyung."

Taehyung mengedikkan sebelah bahunya, sambil mematikan psp nya. Dia menyambar tas nya di sofa, dan beranjak pergi. Tepat di depan pintu, Taehyung berbalik dan menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Apa perjanjiannya?"

"Huh?"

"Apa yang Hoseok berikan padamu jika aku menemuinya?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Tidak ada. Hanya Mingyu yang meminta. Aku tidak ikut."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya. "Tidak ada alkohol, Kook."

"Astaga Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak meminta apapun. Waktu itu aku minta alkohol karena penasaran saja."

"Oke, ganti pertanyaannya. Apa yang Mingyu minta?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Taehyung itu sangat tidak suka Jungkook terjun ke dunia malam. "Kenapa? Kau penasaran, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook menantang. Nyalinya ciut seketika, saat Taehyung mendekat dan menguncinya dengan kedua mata tajam pria itu.

"Katakan."

Jungkook merinding. "Eoh—uh, _ba-battle dance,_ Hyung," Jungkook menunduk setelahnya. Terdengar hembusan napas kasar dari Taehyung.

"Kapan?"

"...Uh?"

"Kapan _battle dance_ nya?"

"Mi-minggu,"

"Kau takkan pergi kemanapun hari minggu, Jungkookie sayang." Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook, melumat bibirnya kasar, lalu pergi. Jungkook yang ditinggal begitu saja, mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

Ga ada ide buat **Ga Jelas** , ini malah bikin yang makin ga jelas.

 _Deleted soon_ sesuai niat. Kalo niat lanjut, ntar ku lanjut.

Kiika246.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Kalau Jungkook ditanya,

 _Sosok Kim Taehyung untukmu?_

Maka dia akan menjawab,

"Dia bangsat. Bangsat tampannya. Bangsat kelakuannya. Bangsat tatapannya. Bangsat lidahnya. Bangsat seksinya. Bahkan, saat kami bercinta pun dia bangsat."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Sudah sejam dia menunggu Taehyung, namun pria itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal dia yang membuat janji, tapi dia sendiri yang terlambat. Tubuh Jungkook mendadak merinding, matanya menatap keadaan sekitar. Taehyung itu segila apa, sih? Mengajaknya bertemu di gang sempit begini?

"Maaf terlambat, sayang."

Jungkook menoleh, lalu mencebik bibirnya sebal. Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya, lalu tangan kiri Taehyung menangkup kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membawanya ke atas kepala Jungkook. Kaki kanannya dia letakkan di antara kedua kaki Jungkook, membuat Jungkook dapat merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang mengeras.

"Hyung—"

"Jimin ada kuis. Lubang Hoseok masih longgar. Minjae sedang bersama kekasihnya. Dan aku belum sempat menemui yang lain," Taehyung mengendus leher Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menggelinjang geli. Lidahnya menjilat sensual leher Jungkook, menyeretnya, membuat pola abstrak disana. Tangannya menarik kasar _sweater_ Jungkook agar dapat menjelajah lebih luas.

"Ahn—" Taehyung memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam _sweater_ Jungkook. Membelai perut Jungkook, lalu mencari salah satu tonjolan milik Jungkook. Memelintirnya kuat, membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan.

"Jangan ditahan sayang, aku ingin mendengarnya," Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook, lalu kembali menjilat lehernya. Jungkook bergerak tak nyaman.

"Hyung, bibir—aku mau," mengerti apa yang diinginkan Jungkook, Taehyung meraup bibir _pink_ itu. Menyesapnya keras, atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Ketika Jungkook membuka mulutnya, Taehyung mendorong lidahnya untuk mencari lidah Jungkook. Setelah menemukannya, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook dalam pertarungan lidah yang sudah pasti didominasi oleh Taehyung. Jungkook melenguh kala Taehyung menyesap lidahnya kuat.

Taehyung membuka _zipper_ celana Jungkook, menyebaknya kasar. Membalik tubuh Jungkook, lalu membuka _zipper_ celananya sendiri. Menampar pipi bokong Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendesis.

"Lihat lubangmu. Berkedut, memintaku segera mengobrak abrikmu seperti jalang."

"Cepatlah Hyung," Jungkook kembali mendesis, udara terasa sangat dingin membuat kakinya kedinginan.

"Master. Panggil aku master. Sebut dirimu jalang."

Kedua mata Jungkook membola.

"JALANG? AP—mmphhh..." lidah Taehyung menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menggoda lidah Jungkook, lalu menjauhkan kepala mereka. "Tidak ada protes. Atau, kau mau aku meninggalkanmu disini sekarang juga?" Jungkook sontak menggeleng. Ditinggal dalam keadaan _horny_ begini? Yang benar saja.

"Pu-puaskan aku, ma-master,"

Taehyung menyeringai. Tangan kirinya meremas tangan Jungkook yang masih dipegangnya. "Jalang. Kau berani memerintahku?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, master,"

"Jalang tidak meminta maaf,"

"Remukkan aku, master—ahhh!" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Taehyung meremas kejantanannya kuat. Memijatnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, membuat Jungkook menangis karena merasa perih, apalagi jempol Taehyung menutup kepala penisnya, membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan orgasmenya.

"Ma-masterr," Jungkook menggeliat. Taehyung melepas pegangannya pada kedua tangan Jungkook, mengocok kejantanannya sendiri pelan, dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubang Jungkook dalam sekali hentakan.

"ARGH—mmphh..." Jungkook menangis, bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Taehyung langsung memasukkan miliknya tanpa pelumas, Taehyung memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook saat dia berteriak.

Setelah merasa Jungkook mulai terbiasa dengan kejantanannya, Taehyung menarik kejantanannya hingga ujung, lalu mendorongnya dengan kencang. Terus begitu dengan tempo cepat, hingga membuat Jungkook mati rasa pada bagian bawahnya.

" _Fuck me—harder, masterrhh..._ "

" _Shit_...kutinggal tiga hari hari kau jadi sempit lagi, jangan ketatkan lubangmu jalang,"

"Ahhh..."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tak pernah puas bercinta dengan satu orang.

Jungkook mendecih, saat melihat Taehyung menyeret Jimin ke toilet. Sialan. Baru tadi siang mereka bercinta, sekarang mau melakukannya lagi? Kejantanan Taehyung itu perkasa atau apa?

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya?"

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Mingyu tengah memperhatikan hal yang sama dengannya. Tangannya menoyor kepala Mingyu pelan.

"Berisik."

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang kala melihat kakak sepupunya berjalan terseok ke arahnya.

"Yoongi Hyung? Kau kuliah disini?"

"Ayahku dipindahkan ke sini. Temani aku berkeliling. Setidaknya aku harus tau dimana letak toilet." Yoongi menarik lengan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berdiri.

"Mingyu!"

Siapa lagi itu. Oh, ternyata Chanyeol.

"Yaaa?"

"Latihan basket. Kami menunggumu."

"Oh, maaf aku lupa. Kau duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

Sebelum Chanyeol pergi, dia melirik Jungkook sinis. Jungkook pun membalas tak kalah sinisnya. Chanyeol juga salah satu kekasih Taehyung. Chanyeol hanya tau hubungan Taehyung dengan Jungkook dan Jimin, tidak seperti Jungkook yang hafal semua kekasih Taehyung diluar kepala.

"Yah, setidaknya aku ada urusan juga. Jangan galau terus ya, Kook!" Jungkook melempar botol kecap ke kepala Mingyu, membuatnya mengaduh.

"Ayo Kook," Yoongi kembali menarik lengan Jungkook.

"Hyung mau tau kamar mandi saja, kan? Setelah itu aku boleh bebas, kan?"

"Bocah. Aku juga harus tau letak ruang dosen."

Jungkook tertawa. Selama setengah jam mereka berkeliling. Tempat terakhir yang mereka datangi adalah toilet yang tadi dimasuki Taehyung dan Jimin. Tepat ketika Jungkook menunjuk toilet itu, Jimin keluar dari sana, disusul Taehyung yang mengangkat sebelah alis kala melihat Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin yang menjauh, lalu kembali terfokus pada Jungkook. "Hey, Kookie. Sedang apa?" tangannya membelai pipi Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Jungkook singkat seraya menatap Taehyung datar. Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Aku pergi dulu." Taehyung menatap Yoongi. Memberikan senyuman mautnya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum benar-benar beranjak. Jungkook melengos. Saat dia akan berjalan, tangan Yoongi mencengkramnya kuat.

"Jungkook,"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Tadi, siapa?"

"Tae Hyung, kakak tingkatku,"

"Jungkookie," Jungkook merinding. Kalau Yoongi memanggilnya seperti itu, Yoongi memiliki sebuah permintaan yang harus dilaksanakan.

"Aku menyukainya. Kenalkan dia padaku."

Oh astaga, siapapun tenggelamkan Jungkook sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu masih terbahak. Jungkook memandangnya sinis. Jungkook meminta Mingyu datang ke apartemennya, lalu bercerita mengenai Yoongi yang minta di kenalkan pada Taehyung. Jungkook merasa pening. Dia mungkin akan bertingkah biasa saja kalau Taehyung mengencani pria baru lagi, tapi ini adalah Yoongi Hyung-nya. Hyung yang paling dia sayangi.

"Gyu, aku memintamu ke sini bukan untuk tertawa," Jungkook mengambil keripik yang ada di meja. Memakannya dengan ganas.

"Sumpah, Kook, ini lucu, apa sih kelebihan Taehyung? Astaga, kau bersaing dengan sepupumu sendiri," Mingyu kembali tertawa. Memangnya ini lucu?

"Dia kelebihan hormon."

"Astaga, Kook," Mingyu menghentikan tawanya. Menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau menderita. Lain kali, saat kalian melakukannya, katakan padanya untuk mengeluarkannya di luar,"

Mata Jungkook membola. "Ya Tuhan, Mingyu!" tangannya menepis kasar tangan Mingyu. "Sialan, bukan itu maksudku!"

Mingyu terbahak. Jungkook tadinya ingin memukul kepala Mingyu dengan bantal, namun dia berpikir, dia sudah terlalu banyak memukul kepala Mingyu. Bagaimana kalau otak bocah itu bergeser karenanya?

"Ya ampun, Kook, tolong hentikan tawaku," Jungkook melirik. Mingyu terlihat berusaha menghentikan acara tertawanya. Membuat Jungkook menarik napas.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Gyu? Aku menyayangi mereka berduaaa..." Jungkook menumpukkan kedua tangannya, lalu menaruh kepalanya disana.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan yang selama ini kau lakukan. Seperti dengan Hoseok Hyung, Jimin, dan lainnya. Gampang, kan?"

"Gampang pantatmu,"

"Pantatku masih suci, Kook."

"Kubunuh kau sialan,"

"Kau takkan melakukannya,"

Mingyu memang bangsat. Tapi, Taehyung lebih bangsat lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jungkook yang masih bergelung dalam selimut, dikejutkan dengan suara bel apartemennya yang ditekan berkali-kali. Dia segera berlari keluar kamar, membuka pintu dengan kasar. Di hadapannya, Taehyung dengan seluruh tubuh basah kuyup tengah tersenyum idiot.

"Pagi, Jungkookie sayang."

Jungkook melihat keadaan sekitar, lalu menarik Taehyung menuju kamarnya. Mengambil baju Taehyung yang memang sengaja ditinggal disini, lalu melemparnya pada Taehyung. Dia segera berlari menuju dapur. Setelah beberapa menit, dia kembali dengan membawa segelas cokelat panas. Dilihatnya Taehyung sudah mengganti pakaiannya, tengah membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Kenapa basah semua?" Jungkook menyerahkan cokelat itu pada Taehyung, yang langsung diterima dan diteguk habis olehnya. Dia kembali membaringkan dirinya, sedangkan Jungkook menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung.

"Kookie," suara Taehyung serak. Tangannya menggapai udara, menarik ujung baju yang Jungkook kenakan. Jungkook yang mengerti isyarat itu, langsung menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung.

"Aku merindukanmu," Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Tubuh Taehyung panas. Napas nya pun tersumbat. Pagi ini hujan memang turun deras sekali.

"Mau ku kompres, Hyung?"

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Badanmu panas sekali Hyung,"

"Hmm,"

"Kau harus minum obat,"

"Diamlah Jungkook, kepalaku pusing,"

Jungkook langsung terdiam. Kalau Taehyung memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya, berarti Taehyung tidak ingin dibantah. Tangan Jungkook mengusap pelan lengan Taehyung yang melingkar di perutnya. Perasaannya kalut melihat Taehyung menjadi lemah begini.

"Dia menjodohkanku lagi," Taehyung mulai bersuara. "Aku tidak mau." Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jungkook.

Jungkook tau arah pembicaraan ini. Mengenai nenek Taehyung yang tidak tahan melihat sifat _playboy_ cucunya. "Kalau begitu, bawa saja salah satu dari _kami_ ke rumahmu, Hyung." Jungkook tidak pernah datang ke rumah maupun apartemen Taehyung. Dan yang Jungkook tau, Taehyung tak pernah mengajak siapapun ke rumahnya.

Jungkook merasakan pelukan Taehyung mengerat. "Apa maksudmu tentang _kami_?"

"Ya, kami, _pacar_ mu, Hyung."

Taehyung terdiam. Tangan Jungkook masih mengelus lembut lengan Taehyung. Keheningan menguasai beberapa menit, sampai suara Taehyung kembali terdengar.

"Ada satu cara menyembuhkanku," Taehyung membalik tubuh Jungkook menghadap ke arahnya. Begitu melihat seringaian Taehyung, Jungkook mendesis—

"Kendarai aku seperti jalang, Kookie."

—karena Kim Taehyung memang bangsat.

.

.

.

.

Ga punya ide huehue. Tapi liat _review_ jadi pengen post huehue.

Udah ya. Ini udah dilanjut. Nanti (re:entah kapan) kulanjut lagi, kalau ada yang suka. Oh ya, ini setiap chap ga selalu sambung-menyambung, ya. Tapi temanya tetep Tae playboy :V

Maafkan kalo adegan anu nya kurang anu(?) sumpah ku pengen tarik orang buat jadi partner bikin adegan nganu(?)

Oh ya. Soal kenapa Kookie mau aja diselingkuhin sedemikian rupa. Ku gamau bikin yang Kookie nya melas, anggep aja dia cinta tapi benci ama Tae :V

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Kalau Taehyung ditanya,

 _Sosok Jeon Jungkook untukmu?_

Maka dia akan menjawab,

"Dia jalang. Tapi manis. Dia selalu mengetatkan lubangnya seperti jalang saat bercinta. Tapi bibirnya manis. Dia selalu menggodaku seperti jalang. Tapi, karena wajah manisnya itu aku luluh. Dia jalang yang manis."

.

.

.

.

"Ta-Tae—"

Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkook masih bergerak, menggeliat karena tak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Taehyung membuka _sweater_ itu dengan kasar. Menidurkan Jungkook di sofa, lalu mengukungnya. Taehyung kembali menyambar bibir Jungkook, sambil membuka kemejanya sendiri. Dia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher, dada, hingga perut Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook menggelinjang tak karuan.

Lidah Taehyung menari di atas perut Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merengek tidak nyaman. Mulut Taehyung meraih salah satu tonjolan di dada Jungkook, sedangkan tangan satunya memanjakan yang tonjolan yang lain.

"Ng—ah, Taehyungg~"

Jungkook memeluk kepala Taehyung, kakinya dia lingkarkan pada tubuh pemuda itu. Mengikis jarak yang ada. Otak Jungkook kosong. Yang dia inginkan hanya Taehyung, Taehyung dan Taehyung. Sisi logikanya protes, Taehyung kembali melecehkannya. Namun kabut nafsu menghalau, membuat Jungkook buta akan perlakuan Taehyung.

Celana pendek Jungkook terlepas dalam sekali hentakan. Diremasnya kejantanan Jungkook dengan keras. Jungkook merengek lagi, rasanya sakit. Entah mengapa, dia ingin Taehyung berada di dalamnya, mengobrak-abrik Jungkook hingga membuat Jungkook gila.

Selagi tangannya memanjakan penis Jungkook, Taehyung menunduk untuk melihat _hole_ Jungkook yang berkedut. Taehyung menjilat paha dalam Jungkook, terus sampai pada _hole_ nya, membuat Jungkook kembali menggelinjang. Lidah Taehyung masuk ke dalamnya, bermain disana.

"Ahn—"

"Kau," Taehyung menghentikan segala aktifitasnya. Membuat Jungkook merengek kembali. "kau mau kuperlakukan seperti apa? Jalang atau submisif?"

"Tae—uhh...cepat—ah, aku—aku mau milikmu, meremukkanku—sshhh..." tangan Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung yang berada di kejantanannya. Taehyung kembali menyeringai.

"Jalang, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Ekor matanya melirik pintu kamar yang terbuka perlahan. Dia mengulas senyum tipis, melihat Jungkook mengenakan kemeja merah miliknya tengah berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Saat Jungkook akan mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa, Taehyung segera menarik pinggulnya, lalu memangku Jungkook. Kepalanya dia senderkan di bahu kanan Jungkook.

"Kau bau sperma."

"Kau pikir sperma siapa?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar suara serak Jungkook menyahut. "Masih jam tiga pagi. Tidur lagi sana."

"Hyung tidak ada saat aku bangun tadi."

"Aku disini. Sana tidur."

"Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ambigu, Jeon."

"Aku tak peduli. Ayo Hyunggg..." Jungkook menoleh, dan Taehyung dapat melihat warna hitam samar dibawah kedua matanya. Dia menghela napas.

"Oke. Kita tidur, kelinci kecil."

Jungkook tersenyum. Dia segera berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Jujur saja, dia tak tahan melihat penampilan Jungkook yang begitu seksi. Oh astaga, Jungkook memakai kemeja miliknya yang sudah pasti longgar jika dipakai Jungkook, membuat _hickey_ buatan Taehyung dileher dan bahu Jungkook terlihat. Jungkook juga tak memakai celana. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sayu, bibirnya membengkak—

"Tae Hyung? Kenapa diam? Tidurkan aku, Hyung. Aku tak bisa tidur,"

—sial. Taehyung jadi mau _meniduri_ Jungkook, kan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini kakak sepupuku, Yoongi Hyung. Yoongi Hyung, ini seniorku, Tae Hyung."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya menjabat uluran Yoongi, seraya membalas senyum manis itu. Ekor matanya melirik Jungkook yang memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Yoongi, kau lebih tua dariku, kan? Harus ku panggil apa? Hyung? Hyungie? _Sugar_? Chagi?" wajah pucat itu memerah malu. Membuat Taehyung terkekeh. Kalau tidak salah, dia yang waktu itu bersama Jungkook di depan toilet, kan?

"Kau manis kalau malu begitu, Hyung. Jangan manis-manis, atau semua orang akan terkena diabetes karenamu."

Senyum Yoongi kembali mengembang. Dia menggaruk pipi kanannya gugup. Sedangkan Taehyung kembali terkekeh.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu manis, Hyung. Senyummu itu mengalahkan manisnya permen kaki,"

"Permen kaki itu asam, bodoh," Yoongi mencicit.

"Nah. Itu. Kau tau kenapa permen kaki rasanya asam? Karena manisnya pindah ke dirimu, Hyung."

Wajah Yoongi makin memerah. Dia menunduk, memberi kesempatan pada Taehyung untuk menyunggingkan senyum miringnya pada Jungkook. Yang diberi senyuman melengos.

"Yoongi Hyung, kau masih ada kelas, kan? Mau ku antar ke kelasmu?"

"Tidak. Aku ke sana sendiri, Kook."

"Ei," Taehyung menyela. "kalau Hyung sendirian, nanti Hyung diterkam macan kampus. Lebih baik kutemani. Boleh?"

"Eh? Bo-boleh,"

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Yoongi menyambutnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook, yang masih termangu. Menatap Taehyung dan Yoongi dengan pandangan tak rela. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Taehyung menyempatkan dirinya untuk meremas sebelah bokong Jungkook.

"Bangsat,"

.

.

.

.

"Dia langsung menggoda Yoongi Hyung, Gyu! Dia gila!"

Mingyu menghela napas. Jungkook baru minum dua gelas, tapi bicaranya sudah melantur. Benar-benar anak yang polos.

"Kita pulang, Kook. Kau mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk! Dia yang mabuk! Mabuk cinta! Dasar gila!"

"Hmm,"

"Omong kosong! Kenapa dia masih _playboy_ hah?! Padahal aku sudah memberikan pantatku padanya!"

"Ayo kubantu Kook,"

"Dia sudah menusukku seperti jalang! Dia juga menusuk Jimin, Hoseok, dan jalangnya yang lain! Dia menusuk kami seperti sate! Membuat kami robek! Kim Taehyung bangsat!"

"Kita jalan pelan-pelan,"

"Tapi sodokannya memang luar biasa, kadang dia menusukku dengan brutal, bahkan sampai aku pingsan, dia tetap menusukku. Sebegitu sukanya dia dengan pantat, hah?"

Mingyu menghembuskan napas kasar kala mendengar nada Jungkook yang melembut.

"Dia tak pernah gagal membuatku puas, Gyu. Dia menusukku di bagian paling dalam, yang tak bisa dilewati siapapun,"

 _Karena hanya dia yang menusukmu, bodoh!_ Mingyu berseru dalam hati.

"Memang kadang dia bangsat saat bercinta, tapi bangsatnya membuatku makin mencintainya~"

"Oh Jungkook, diamlah."

"Kenapa Gyu? Mingyu juga mau ditusuk Tae Hyung? Aku jamin, dia akan membuatmu puas. Untukmu aku rela, Gyu. Mau kupesankan? Nanti aku yang bilang padanya,"

"Jungkook—"

"Ah, tapi kau _seme_ , ya. Ah! Kita bisa _threesome_! Mau?"

Cukup. Mingyu tak tahan lagi. Diraihnya ponsel Jungkook, lalu menelepon Kim Taehyung.

" _Bunny?"_

" _Club_." Mingyu segera memutuskan sambungan. Jungkook begini bukan hanya sekali-dua kali. Dan Mingyu tak pernah bisa menanganinya sendirian.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Taehyung datang menghampiri meja mereka. Telunjuk Jungkook terangkat ke udara, lalu dia kembali bersuara.

"Dia gila! Kim Taehyung gila! Dia dan penisnya yang besar itu gila!"

Taehyung tertawa, sedangkan Mingyu melengos. Dengan sigap, Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jungkook, membawanya seperti membawa karung beras. " _Thanks_ , Gyu. Senang bisa mengandalkanmu." Dan dia berlalu, pergi dari hadapan Mingyu.

Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di sebelah kursi kemudi. Dia segera memasuki mobil, lalu mengendarainya dengan cepat.

"Taetae Hyungie~"

Taehyung melirik. "Hm,"

"Aku mau penis besar Tae Hyungie,"

"Untuk?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis. Menggoda Jungkook.

"Untuk ku patahkan! Milikmu itu terlalu panjang, kau tau? Milikku saja cuma setengahnya!"

Taehyung tertawa saat mendengar suara Jungkook yang tadinya lembut menjadi kasar seketika. Jungkook yang mabuk itu benar-benar menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

"Jangan tertawa! Tapi, kalau pendek, nanti aku tak puas..." Jungkook mengernyit. Membuat Taehyung gemas, ingin menerkam Jungkook saat ini juga. Tapi, dia masih tau batasan. Setidaknya dia harus menunggu mereka sampai di apartemen, barulah dia bisa melakukannya.

"Ah! Panjangkan saja Hyungie, makin panjang, lebih panjang lagi, seperti kereta~" Jungkook membentang kedua lengannya, berusaha menunjukkan berapa panjang yang dia inginkan.

Taehyung mengeraskan tawanya. "Kalau panjang, Kookie puas?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Makin panjang, makin dalam! Kookie suka penis Hyungie! Berikan padaku sekarang!"

"Tunggu ya. Hyung masih menyetir."

"Sekaraaaaangg~" Jungkook menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung. Menunjukkan betapa besar gairahnya sekarang. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan Taehyung. Ingin Taehyung menghabisinya sekarang juga.

"Untuk apa penis Hyung? Kenapa bukan penis Mingyu?"

"Punya Mingyu pasti kecil! Aku mau punya Hyungie, aku mau Hyungie!"

"Tusuk saja dirimu sendiri, Kookie."

"Jari Kookie terlalu pendek! Aku mau ditusuk Hyungie! Tusuk aku sekarang Hyungie!"

"Yang menyetir siapa?"

"Sambil menyetir sambil menusuk! Tae Hyungie kan hebat, pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Kalau—"

"Lihat! Kookie basah, Hyungie! Tolong Kookie..." Jungkook membuka celana _jeans_ nya, menampilkan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah. Membuat Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Ta-tahan, Kookie. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, sayang."

"Tidak mau! Ini sakit! Hyungie tolong Kookie~"

"Kau—" Taehyung berjengit, saat tangan Jungkook meraba celananya, tepat dibagian selangkangannya. Diliriknya Jungkook yang menyeringai.

"Taetae Hyung keras! Penisnya keras! Pasti sakit, kan? Ayo keluarkan di dalam Kookie! Lubang Kookie bergerak terus dari tadi! Kookie mau milik Tae Hyungie~"

Jeon Jungkook memang jalang yang manis.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa chap ini laknat sekali.

Maaf update lama. Udah gitu pendek lagi. Ide buntu sumpeh. Ini lima kali ngulang dengan alur yang berbeda-beda, dan akhirnya kuputuskan pake yang ini.

Mau tanya dong. Kalian sukanya ff ini alurnya dibawa kemana? Mau ada konflik jeder membahana atau konflik biasa? Soalnya waktu bikin ff ini, aku sama sekali ga mikirin alurnya.

DAN, YA. AKU JUGA KAGET. KENAPA AKU JADIIN CHANYEOL SEBAGAI UKE NYA TAE.

Aku asal ambil gaes, dan yang ada di pikiranku waktu itu si Chanyeol XD Minta saran dong, siapa aja yang bisa dijadiin uke nya Tae X"D

Maaf kebanyakan bacot ei :"V

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerang. Ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar sejak sejam yang lalu, padahal dirinya harus fokus pada dosen yang tengah mengajar. Ditariknya ponsel itu dari saku celana, kemudian dia membuka satu persatu pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung.

Iya, si brengsek Kim Taehyung.

Dengan pesan-pesan yang sama brengseknya.

 _Kookie, kau sedang apa? Aku rindu bibirmu._

 _Bekas di lehermu sudah hilang kan? Aku ke apartemenmu sekarang._

 _Jangan kemana-mana Kookie, atau aku akan meremukkanmu._

 _Kau dimana? Apartemenmu kosong, sialan._

 _Jangan kabur, sayang. Aku akan tetap menemukanmu._

 _Kau benar-benar ingin ku remukkan?_

 _Ini sempit, Kookie. Aku membutuhkanmu._

 _Kau tega membiarkanku menyelesaikannya sendiri?_

 _Aku membutuhkan pantatmu._

 _Tae junior juga sama rindu nya._

Wajah Jungkook memerah sempurna. Dia menaruh ponselnya kembali, tanpa membaca kelanjutan pesan-pesan itu. Sialan. Taehyung bersikap seolah-olah hanya Jungkook yang dapat memuaskannya, apa Taehyung juga mengirim pesan seperti ini pada Jimin dan yang lainnya?

Persetan. Membiarkannya menyelesaikannya sendirian? Dia bahkan memiliki lusinan _kekasih_ diluar sana yang mau mengangkang untuknya.

Setelah dosen itu keluar, Jungkook segera berlari. Mencari Mingyu. Biarlah malam ini dia menjadi babu Mingyu. Lelaki itu jarang membersihkan apartemennya, dan jika Jungkook menginap, maka Mingyu memberinya syarat untuk membersihkan apartemen yang mirip tempat pembuangan sampah itu. Terserah. Apapun akan Jungkook lakukan.

Dia harus menghindari Taehyung dan juniornya beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

.

"Kukira apartemenku sudah dikutuk, Kook. Terima kasih sudah mematahkan kutukan itu."

Jungkook tak membalas. Tangannya dengan telaten mengambil kaos Mingyu yang berceceran, lalu memasukannya ke keranjang. Di ujung ruangan, Mingyu hanya memperhatikan dengan tampang serius.

"Apartemen ini—"

"Pfffftt..."

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Jungkook seperti menahan tawa. Wajahnya memerah, Jungkook tengah mengangkat _boxer_ nya.

"Carilah pacar, Gyu. Aku kasihan padamu." Jungkook melempar _boxer_ yang terdapat _noda_ itu ke keranjang.

"A-aku sedang mencarinya! Lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkan kekasih yang setia denganku,"

"Sialan, kau menyindirku?"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi!"

"Aku tidak menyebut siapa-siapa!"

"Kau pasti menyindirku!"

"Kalau kau merasa, ya sudah!"

"Ya sudah!"

Mereka terdiam. Dua detik kemudian, tawa mereka meledak. Menertawakan kebodohan diri sendiri.

"Cukup, Kook." Mingyu menyeret Jungkook yang masih berusaha mengontrol tawanya ke kasur. "Sekarang, katakan. Kenapa kau menginap? Terakhir kali kau menginap, kau bilang kau takkan menginjakkan kakimu ke sini lagi."

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku butuh tempat tinggal."

"Apartemenmu disita?"

Jungkook menatap Mingyu datar. Terkadang dia ingin tau, sesempit apa otak kecil Mingyu hingga membuatnya sering mengatakan hal tak masuk akal. "Terakhir kali aku ke sini, apa alasanku?"

"Karena Taehyung mengejarmu. Kau lupa mengabarinya seharian karena kau pulang ke Busan, dan dia marah."

"Kira-kira begitu alasanku sekarang."

"Kapan kau ke Busan, Kook?"

Jungkook menendang kaki Mingyu. "Kapan kau pintar, Gyu?"

"Bercanda, Kook." Mingyu berdehem. "Jadi? Dia mengejarmu?"

"Hm,"

"Tapi, Kook—"

 _Ding~_

"—Taehyung meminta alamat apartemenku tadi sore, dan aku memberikannya."

Kedua mata Jungkook membola. Kalau begitu, siapa yang menekan bel apartemen Mingyu?

"Sialan kau Gyu, kau benar-benar sialan, aku membencimu—ya tuhan, sembunyikan aku sekarang juga!" Jungkook berseru panik.

"Ke-keranjang! Keranjang pakaian! Masuk ke sana Kook!" Mingyu masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu kembali dengan sebuah penutup kerajang di tangannya. "Akan kututup dengan ini!"

Kelopak mata Jungkook makin melebar. _Hell_ , apa katanya? Di keranjang? Dengan pakaian laknat berbau busuk itu?

"Kau gila!"

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti!"

 _Ding~ Ding~_

"ARGH! Tiga burger kalau kau kau gagal!"

"Lima burger kalau aku berhasil!"

Jungkook menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanan. Dengan perlahan, dia masukkan kaki kanannya ke dalam keranjang, di susul kaki kiri. Bel apartemen terus berbunyi, membuatnya langsung duduk di dalam keranjang itu. Mingyu mengambil beberapa baju yang masih berceceran, lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala Jungkook.

"HEI—"

"Penyamaran, Kook!" Mingyu langsung menutup keranjang itu. Keranjang itu memiliki pola berlubang, membuat Jungkook dapat mengintip dari lubang itu.

Mingyu berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya, dia mengambil handuk, lalu berlari ke pintu apartemen. Berpura-pura mengusakkan handuk pada rambutnya yang dia basahi tadi.

"Eh, Taehyung? Kenapa?"

"Lama sekali."

"Aku habis mandi."

"Jungkook disini?"

"Tidak."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Oke. Duluan."

"Sip."

Dan pintu ditutup.

Mingyu berlari kecil, menghampiri keranjang. Dibukanya keranjang itu, mendapati Jungkook dengan wajah memerah.

"Sial. Bau sekali—ugh, sialan. Hari ini hari sial, kenapa harus datang padaku," Jungkook asyik mendumel seraya beranjak keluar dari keranjang pakaian itu. Mingyu yang melihatnya menghela napas.

"Putus."

"...Hah?"

"Putus saja darinya, Kook."

"Apa maksudmu, Gyu? Kau kenapa?"

"Kau sudah terlalu menderita, Kook." Mingyu memegang kedua bahu Jungkook. "Aku, sebagai sahabatmu, tak suka melihatmu begini repotnya hanya karena lelaki brengsek macam Kim Taehyung. Kau juga berhak bahagia, Kook."

"Gyu, apa yang—"

Tangan Mingyu terlepas dari bahu Jungkook. Dan sedetik kemudian, Mingyu sudah terbaring di lantai dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah. Jungkook menoleh, Taehyung tengah menatap Mingyu tajam.

Dia menyeret Jungkook keluar, mendorong tubuh Jungkook kasar ke dalam lift. Tepat saat pintu lift tertutup, Taehyung menyambar bibir Jungkook. Melumatnya kasar. Tangannya mencengkram dagu Jungkook, memaksanya membuka mulut agar Taehyung dapat menjelajah lebih dalam. Lidah Taehyung membelit lidah Jungkook, mendominasinya tanpa ampun.

Di sela ciuman itu, Jungkook meneguk ludah—entah ludah Taehyung atau ludahnya sendiri—dengan kasar. Taehyung tak bisa dihentikan sekarang, jelas. Dengan mata sedikit berair, Jungkook melirik di lantai mana mereka berada sekarang.

 _21_

Kaki Jungkook melemas. Masih ada 21 lantai lagi untuk sampai ke lobi, dan kelihatannya lift takkan berhenti karena waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

" _Sex in the lift_ , aku tak keberatan."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menepis telunjuk Mingyu yang sedari tadi menusuk pipinya. Ditatapnya Mingyu datar.

"Bisa diam?"

"Maaf. Dari cara jalanmu, kalian pasti menghabiskan malam yang panjang."

"Kau bisa diam, tidak?"

Mingyu mengedikkan sebelah bahunya. "Kalau kau kehabisan salep, kau bisa memintanya padaku, Kook." Dia memainkan ponselnya bosan. Jungkook melengos. Pandangannya jatuh pada Taehyung yang tengah membaca buku, dengan seorang lelaki yang tampak berusaha menggodanya. Jungkook bersyukur dalam hati, Taehyung tak meladeni lelaki itu.

 _Hm. Tunggu._

Ekor mata Jungkook melirik Mingyu yang masih memainkan ponsel.

"Gyu," bisiknya pelan. Mingyu mendongak, memberikan pandangan bertanya. Jungkook menyeringai, membuat Mingyu merinding.

"Jadilah pacarku hari ini."

Kaki Mingyu refleks menendang meja, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Apa kata Jungkook tadi? Pacar? Apa Jungkook tertular kebodohannya?

"Kook, aku tau, kemarin aku bilang aku akan mendapatkan pacar yang setia. Aku juga tau, kau itu setia. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai masokis sepertimu, Kook." Jungkook menginjak kaki Mingyu keras, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Keparat. Hanya sehari, Gyu. Aku ingin membuat Tae Hyung cemburu."

Mingyu menaikkan alis. "Dia? Cemburu? Karenamu? Bisa?"

"Kau," Jungkook menghela napas. "aku benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak memukulmu. Luka di bibirmu masih belum kering."

"O-oke, kita pacaran sekarang." Mingyu menggenggam tangan kiri Jungkook ragu, sedangkan Jungkook langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka. Dengan cepat dia mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri.

"Gyu...kapan kita ke bioskop lagi?"

Dia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hah? Bukannya minggu kemarin kita baru nonton? Memangnya kau mau nonton film apa?"

Akting Mingyu boleh juga.

"Ada film baru lagi, aku ingin menontonnya. Kau mau kan? Tidak punya janji dengan orang lain?"

Jungkook menyinggung Taehyung yang membatalkan janji ke bioskop minggu kemarin.

"Apa yang tidak kulakukan untukmu, _chagi-ya_ ~"

Jungkook tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk Mingyu erat. Diliriknya Taehyung, yang hanya mengernyit melihat kelakuannya. Taehyung? Mengernyit? Itu sesuatu yang luar biasa, bagi Jungkook. Hidup Taehyung terlalu lengkap hanya untuk mengernyit, Jungkook tak pernah melihatnya begitu.

Apa Jungkook melakukan hal yang besar?

"Sialan Kook, lenganku sakit!"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya—dan cengkramannya pada lengan Mingyu. Dia menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya saat Mingyu memandangnya tajam.

"Taehyung sudah pergi. Kita putus?"

Jungkook menyeringai. Didekatkannya mulutnya pada telinga Mingyu, lalu berbisik,

"Ini baru dimulai. Kuperpanjang kontrak pacaran ini. Burger seminggu untuk pacaran seminggu, bagaimana?"

Mingyu, dengan otak sempitnya, menganggukkan kepalanya cepat tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan dia tanggung.

.

.

.

.

"Lagi, Gyu, lagi~"

Taehyung kembali melirik meja itu. Beberapa hari ini dia disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah, dan Jungkook malah bermesraan dengan Mingyu didepannya? Sebenarnya apa mau Jungkook?

Sudah terhitung tiga hari pula Jungkook makin lengket dengan Mingyu. Membuat Taehyung sedikit banyak merasa resah. Sebenarnya Taehyung tak terlalu peduli juga, tapi bibir Jungkook membuatnya tak bisa fokus. Bibir ranum Jungkook adalah candunya. Kalau sampai Jungkook membiarkan Mingyu menciumnya, entah akan berubah seperti apa rasa bibir Jungkook. Yang pasti akan berbeda dengan biasanya, yang terasa lembut, manis, sempurna bagi Taehyung.

Mingyu dan Jungkook masih saling bersuap-suapan. Taehyung mendelik, bahkan mengabaikan Jimin yang memandangnya aneh. Jimin menatap makanan yang sedari tadi di aduk Taehyung.

"Mau kusuapi, Tae?"

Taehyung menoleh. Menampilkan senyumannya saat melihat pandangan bertanya Jimin.

"Aku kenyang. Untukmu saja."

Taehyung beranjak. Melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Dia ingin menenangkan pikiran kalutnya saat ini. Memang, hanya Jungkook yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah. Membuatnya tak tenang saat Jungkook bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meringis. Taehyung menariknya terlalu kuat. Pasti tangannya memerah sekarang.

Jungkook juga tak mengerti. Tadi, dia sedang berjalan bersama Mingyu, lalu tiba-tiba Mingyu menyudutkan dirinya ke tembok. Mingyu bilang, Taehyung sedang berjalan mendekat. Dia hanya ingin berpura-pura agar terlihat benar-benar berpacaran—demi lima burger—yang malah membuatnya terkena bogem dari Taehyung.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Taehyung menyentak kasar lengan Jungkook, mendorongnya masuk ke gang. "Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Ini," Taehyung menyentuh bibir Jungkook. "bibir ini hanya milikku, Jeon Jungkook. Kau sudah pernah kuperingatkan tentang itu."

"Dan aku sudah berjanji menjaganya untukmu." Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tapi, kau membiarkannya disentuh orang lain."

Taehyung menyambar bibir itu, melumatnya kasar. Menyesapnya dalam-dalam, membuat Jungkook melenguh. Tangan Taehyung menelusup ke dalam kemeja Jungkook, mengelus kulit lembut itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

Jungkook terkekeh dalam hati. Taehyung cemburu? Dengan iseng, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung. Membuatnya langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan memegangi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ssshh... _hell_ , ada apa?"

"Hyung bilang aku ini jalang, kan?" Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taehyung. Menjilat telinga itu perlahan. "Berarti wajar kan, kalau aku pacaran dengan Mingyu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook menarik kepalanya. Menatap Taehyung. "Aku menantangmu, Hyung."

Seringai Taehyung mengembang. Dia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook, tangannya membelai pipi berisi itu. "Kau pikir kau bisa?"

"Jangan remehkan jalang, Hyung." Jungkook juga mengulas seringainya. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya yang mulai goyah akibat setiap sentuhan Taehyung yang bagaikan candunya.

"Kalau begitu," Taehyung menatap bibir Jungkook. "kita buat perjanjian. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuh bibir ini. Aku bahkan rela mereka memasukimu, asal jangan bibir cantik ini."

"Sial, sejauh mana kau menganggapku jalang, Hyung?"

"Aku akan merekammu saat kau mabuk nanti. Kau tak sadar sejalang apa dirimu, Kookie."

Jungkook mendesis. Mingyu juga berkata bahwa dirinya saat mabuk itu bukan _Jungkook_. Berubah menjadi seseorang yang liar, yang bahkan—kata Mingyu—jika Mingyu tak menemaninya, dia pasti sudah diseret om-om cabul.

"Sebelum aku benar-benar membiarkan bokong besarmu ditusuk orang lain," Jungkook mengerang protes saat Taehyung mengatakannya. "Biarkan aku menusukmu seharian ini, Kookie."

"Aku takkan memberikan pantatku pada orang lain, astaga!"

.

.

.

.

Ulululu. Masih ada yang nungguin kah? /gaploked

Kalian jangan bilang kookie bego dong, aku jadi bersalah sama kookie :V

Betewe, ada yang tau _toy sex_ selain vibrator plus cara penggunaannya? /hshshs

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, kita pacaran."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau serius ternyata. Kukira bercanda."

"Tapi Gyu..." Jungkook menumpukkan kedua tangannya di meja, lalu menumpukkan kepalanya di sana. "Dia malah merestuiku. Katanya kau boleh memasukiku, asal jangan menciumku."

Hening.

Lalu tawa Mingyu meledak.

"Kurang bajingan apa dia, Gyu?"

"Kurang masokis apa dirimu, Kook?" Mingyu kembali tertawa. Membuat Jungkook mendengus.

"Maaf, maaf," Mingyu berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Jungkook melirik, tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin mencekik Mingyu sekarang.

Mingyu berdehem. "Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lima kali, Gyu."

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu mendongak. Dia langsung berdiri, berlari menghampiri orang itu. Dan begitu dia sampai, Mingyu—

 _Bugh!_

—meluncurkan pukulannya pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Orang itu terkekeh meremehkan, lalu balas memukul Mingyu. Jungkook membola, tergopoh menghampiri mereka. Pertarungan itu sangat sengit, mereka berdua sama kuatnya. Jungkook dan beberapa orang lainnya berusaha memisahkan mereka. Dia memeluk perut Mingyu erat, seraya menyeretnya menjauh.

"Lepas, Kook,"

"Kau mempermalukanku sialan,"

"Hei, lepas—"

"Kita pergi sekarang,"

"Kook dengar—"

"Kita pulang, Gyu."

Persetan. Jungkook tak peduli tingkahnya sekarang layaknya seorang kekasih yang protektif. Kalau saja Mingyu bukan sahabatnya, dia akan membiarkan bajingan sialan itu babak belur.

Mingyu ditarik paksa dari pelukan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook memekik kaget. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang tadi menahan tubuh laki-laki itu tumbang. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Sialan, bajingan BERHENTI!" Jungkook berdiri di antara mereka. Dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, takut terkena bogem mentah dari orang di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kau bersamanya, Gyu?"

"Dia sahabatku, Hyung. Oi, Kook, menyingkirlah,"

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Orang itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Membuat Jungkook terpana seketika. Tubuhnya membeku, bahkan dia menahan nafasnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, membuat gigi kelincinya mengintip malu-malu.

Orang itu tertawa. "Bangsat, kau punya sahabat seimut ini dan menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Dia bukan tipemu, asal kau tau. Dia masokis."

Telunjuknya berada di dagu Jungkook, mengangkatnya, membuat Jungkook sedikit mendongak. Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat saat nafas lelaki itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Peduli setan. Kau milikku sekarang."

Lengan Jungkook ditarik kasar. Jungkook memekik, menengok ke belakang. Melotot saat melihat Mingyu melambai padanya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk memotong leher Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jungkook kembali melirik orang itu. Dia memiliki beberapa tindikan di telinganya. Penampilannya yang _nakal_ itu membuat Jungkook menelan ludah. Tangan Jungkook menggenggam _seatbelt_ dengan erat, dia sangat takut.

Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Mingyu itu pemilih dalam mencari kawan. Meskipun bodoh, dia tak mempercayai seseorang begitu saja. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook takut setengah mati. Orang yang tak kau kenal, memukul sahabatmu, memujimu imut, lalu berkata bahwa kau adalah miliknya, apa dia pedofil? Cabul? Bajingan?

"Kris."

Jungkook menoleh. "...Hah?"

"Namaku."

Jungkook membulatkan mulutnya. Tak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Dia menekan ibu jarinya, gugup. Diliriknya sekali lagi pemuda itu, lalu membuang pandangannya saat Kris balas menatapnya seraya tersenyum tampan.

"Kau persis seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta. Imut sekali."

"...kau pedofil ya?"

Kris sontak menginjak rem, dan Jungkook bersyukur dia memakai _seatbelt_. Dia menatap Jungkook kaget, lalu terdiam. Saat bunyi klakson dari mobil lain terdengar, Kris kembali melajukan mobilnya seraya terbahak. Membuat Jungkook semakin takut.

"Pedofil? _What the fuck_ ," serunya heboh, masih sambil mengemudi. Jungkook mendengus, memangnya itu lucu?

"Apa lucunya?"

Kris menoleh. Menatap wajah bingung Jungkook. "Bangsat, kenapa kau imut sekali?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sialan. Aku laki-laki."

"Lihat," Kris mengarahkan kaca spion ke wajah Jungkook. "kau itu imut. Apalagi bibirmu itu. Sangat menggoda. Membuatku ingin menunggangimu sekarang juga."

Jungkook melengos. Tangannya kembali mengarahkan spion ke belakang. Bibir lagi. Taehyung juga hanya menyukai bibirnya. Mungkin, Kris dan Taehyung sama bangsatnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, sayang."

"Apa lagi?"

"Bibir itu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu menggigitnya."

Jungkook sontak melepas gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dia tak sadar tengah melakukannya. Tangannya kembali menekan ibu jari.

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar."

Kris menoleh. "Mingyu?"

"Bukan," Jungkook terdiam. "eh, dia juga termasuk."

"Kau jalang?"

Jungkook menatap Kris datar. Tuh, kan, Kris sama bajingannya dengan Taehyung. "Bukan begitu. Kau takkan mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti, sayang." Kris menggenggam tangan Jungkook, membawanya ke depan bibir, lalu mengecupnya. Sedangkan yang diperlakukan manis langsung menarik tangannya kasar.

"Menjijikkan."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis. "Wah. Belum ada yang menolakku. Tapi kata Mingyu tadi, kau itu masokis. Harusnya kau diam saja saat aku mencium tanganmu."

"Aku bukan masokis, astaga." Jungkook menghela nafas. "Aku hanya—ah, sudahlah."

"Yah, aku tak ingin tau juga." Kris mengedikkan sebelah bahu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Tempat yang kukunjungi cuma club. Tapi aku tak yakin anak sepertimu mau dibawa ke sana."

Wajah Jungkook memucat. Bersyukur dalam hati, Kris tidak membawanya ke club. Kalau Kris melihatnya mabuk, bisa-bisa dia langsung menggagahi Jungkook—meskipun dia tak tau, sejalang apa dia saat mabuk.

"Hei, santai saja. Sudah kubilang, kita tidak ke sana."

Jungkook kembali menoleh, dan Kris kembali tersenyum tampan. Membuat Jungkook kembali terpana.

Kris terkekeh. "Apa aku sebegitu tampannya?"

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya. Menutup keduanya, dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas hingga telinga. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk sekedar menutup wajahnya, atau membuang pandangan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa nyaman dengan Kris. Kenyamanan, yang nyaris sama seperti dirasakannya dengan Taehyung

Dia menggeleng. Tidak, dia hanya milik Taehyung.

Jungkook sadar, dia terlalu bodoh. Tetap mempertahankan Taehyung, meski telah disakiti sedemikian rupa. Sejujurnya, dia tak merasa sakit hati juga, karena sebelum berpacaran pun Jungkook sudah mengetahui sifat laknat Taehyung yang _playboy_ itu. Jadi, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk di dua-tiga-puluh-ratus-kan oleh Taehyung.

Intinya, Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, dan menunjukkannya dengan tidak mengekang pemuda itu. Membiarkannya melakukan apapun, termasuk mengencani laki-laki maupun gadis lain.

"Pacarku," Jungkook bersuara, masih dengan kedua mata terpejam. "dia bukan cuma milikku."

"Oh? Dia selingkuh? Jadi kau benar masokis?"

Tangan Jungkook mencubit pinggang Kris. Membuatnya mengaduh.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku, karena kurasa kalian sama bangsatnya."

"Haha lucu." Tatapan Kris berubah datar. "Sejak kecil, aku diajarkan untuk setia pada satu mainan."

Jungkook terdiam. Ucapan Kris membuatnya sadar, dia telah melukai perasaan orang yang baru ditemuinya itu. Jungkook mengusap tenguknya, dia benar-benar merasa tak enak.

"Maafkan aku."

Kris menoleh. Melihat Jungkook menekuk wajahnya, membuatnya tak tega. Tangannya meraih dagu Jungkook, mengangkat kepalanya. "Jangan menunduk. Aku tak bisa melihat bibir cantikmu." Lalu dia mengusak surai Jungkook, membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi terpana dengan sikapnya.

Kenapa Kris manis sekali?

"Ah, ya. Aku serius dengan perkataanku. Kau adalah milikku sekarang."

Jungkook hanya terdiam, dengan wajah memerahnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis. Mingyu terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan temannya, tanpa Jungkook di sebelahnya.

"Gyu,"

Mingyu menoleh, dan memasang wajah jengkel kala melihat Taehyung. "Yo."

"Hah?" Taehyung kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Mingyu cuek. Dan gambaran mengenai dirinya yang memukul Mingyu dua kali dengan pukulan sama kuatnya menghampiri pikirannya. Membuatnya menampilkan cengiran.

"Soal kemarin, oke, aku minta maaf. Kita saingan secara sehat sekarang."

Mingyu mengernyit. Sehat katanya? "Kau menganggap Jungkook apa? Mainan?"

"Bukan." Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Dia lebih dari itu. Dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak menempelimu? Aku juga belum bertemu dengannya seharian ini. Teleponku juga tak diangkat."

"Oh," Mingyu mengangkat tas Jungkook. "jadi kau yang dari tadi berisik menelepon?"

"Mana dia?"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Kau penasaran?"

Taehyung mendengus. Dia sedang merindukan bibir manis Jungkook, dan bocah itu malah menghilang. "Katakan."

"Ada anak baru disini, kalau kau mau tau." Mingyu menjeda. Sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Dia Hyung ku. Tingkat kebangsatannya nyaris sama denganmu, tapi aku tau dia masih memiliki sebuah batas. Dia itu pemaksa, ingin tau urusan orang lain, dan yang paling kuyakini," Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Memberikan tas Jungkook pada Taehyung, dia berbisik.

"Dia dan Jungkook sedang bersenang-senang saat ini."

Mingyu berlalu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam. Dia menatap tas milik Jungkook, menggenggam talinya erat.

"Bangsat."

.

.

.

.

HUAHAHAHAH.

Mikir keras alurnya mau kemana. Sampe kemaren sempet sakit gara-gara liatin laptop terus. Dan tiba-tiba dapet ide dari _review_ **odorayaki**. Gomawo udah ngasih aku pencerahan di dunia gelap rated M ku/?

Di chap ini banyak kata-kata kasar yha :") sejak kapan aku begini :")

Cie Kookie dapet seme balu :")

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih tau _sex toy_ ke aku, ku terhura :")

Oh ya, soal **Jeon Jungkook** , kemaren udah ku update, tapi alurnya kecepetan, jadi kuhapus lagi. Maaf kalo aku plin-plan, aku ngerasa chap yang di update itu ampas banget :") yang udah baca chap 2 kemaren, itu isinya rahasia antara aku dan kamu yha :")

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melirik orang yang mencabut salah satu _earphone_ nya. Wajahnya berubah datar seketika. Sungguh, dia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan neneknya.

"Kapan kau membawanya kemari?"

Tangan Taehyung mengepal sempurna dibalik saku celana. Berusaha untuk tak mengeraskan rahangnya, yang mana akan membuat neneknya curiga. "Siapa?"

Nyonya besar Kim berjalan anggun menuju sofa. Isyarat tangannya memerintah Taehyung agar mengikuti. Setelah Taehyung turut duduk, beliau kembali membuka suara. "Kau tidak sebodoh itu, Taehyung. Kau tau jelas siapa yang kumaksud."

"Aku tak tau," Taehyung dapat mendengar nada sinis dai suaranya. "dan takkan pernah tau."

"Oh," nenek Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis. "kau mau aku mengingatkanmu lagi? Boleh saja."

"Aku tidak mau tau." Sela Taehyung cepat. Membuat neneknya terkekeh.

"Tapi kau perlu tau." Beliau melempar dua lembar foto padanya. Rahangnya mengeras seketika, melihat foto pertama yang menunjukkan seorang gadis tengah memilih pakaian di mall. Pada foto kedua, dua insan yang terlihat sangat akrab sedang asyik bercanda. Taehyung meremas foto kedua, lalu melemparnya tepat dibawah kaki sang nenek. Binar matanya menggelap.

"Ingat, Tae," Nyonya besar Kim mengambil foto yang dilempar Taehyung. "kau tak bisa menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Pilih satu, dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari rumah ini."

Taehyung melirik, lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan sang nenek yang mengangkat senyum miring.

"Waktumu tinggal satu bulan, Taehyungie."

.

.

.

.

"Ah—Tae, pe—pelan, aku—ahh..."

Tak mengindahkan lirihan itu, Taehyung mempercepat temponya. Masa bodoh jika pemuda dibawah kukungannya marah dan meminta putus, toh dia masih memiliki banyak _pengganti_.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Jimin orgasme. Nafasnya tersendat, sedangkan Taehyung masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sampai. Tangan Jimin meraih pipi kiri Taehyung, berusaha mengunci mata Taehyung yang menggelap.

Tapi, Taehyung menolak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari pipinya. Terus mempercepat temponya, membuat Jimin remuk. Persetan. Taehyung sedang butuh hiburan, dan jadwal Jimin kosong.

"Ce—cepathh...Tae, aku—sakit..."

Taehyung mendesis. Menanamkan miliknya dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh Jimin. Sesaat mereka terdiam. Taehyung masih menikmati orgasmenya, dan Jimin memejamkan matanya merasakan bagian bawahnya terisi sepenuhnya. Taehyung melepas kejantanannya perlahan, membuat Jimin melenguh.

Jimin menatap sayu Taehyung yang mulai memakai satu persatu pakaiannya. "Tae, mau kemana?" suaranya serak, karena terus-terusan memanggil nama Taehyung kala bercinta.

Setelah mengenakan celananya, Taehyung berjalan mendekati ranjang. Menarik selimut, membungkus tubuh mungil Jimin. "Tidurlah. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Dia mengecup kening Jimin lembut, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jimin, sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Taehyung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jungkook. Mendekapnya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda kelinci itu. Jungkook bersandar pada pintu apartemen, menahan berat beban mereka berdua. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai Taehyung. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati hangatnya pelukan Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas mencium bau sperma dari tubuh Taehyung. Dengan siapa Taehyung melakukannya?

"Kita masuk, Hyung," Taehyung tak merespon. Malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook, membuat Jungkook semakin bingung.

Seingatnya, dulu Taehyung pernah begini. Mendatangi apartemen Jungkook tengah malam, memeluknya seerat ini, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dan besoknya, Taehyung kembali menjadi seperti biasa. Ketika Jungkook bertanya tentang hal itu, Taehyung hanya tersenyum, lalu menyesap bibirnya lembut.

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya. "Ayo masuk, Hyung. Dasar manja. Mana Taehyung yang kutantang itu, huh? Mana Taehyung yang menganggapku jalangnya? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia melepas pelukannya. "Jalang. Apa lubangmu sudah ditusuk orang lain?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Taehyung menarik gemas bibir itu. "Kau bajingan, Hyung. Ayo masuk."

"Ah ya," Taehyung melempar tas Jungkook ke atas sofa. "bagaimana jalan-jalanmu dengan orang itu kemarin, jalang?"

"Dia memanjakanku, lebih darimu." Bohong. Kemarin, dia dan Kris hanya berkeliling tanpa tujuan selama setengah jam, sebelum akhirnya Jungkook meminta di antar pulang ke apartemen. Jungkook merogoh tas nya, lalu mengecek ponsel.

"Begitu? Baguslah." Taehyung berjalan ke kulkas, mengambil sekaleng soda dari sana.

"Dia menciumku."

Taehyung menyemburkan soda yang baru ditenggaknya dua kali. Matanya menatap Jungkook nyalang. Dia melangkah tergesa ke arah Jungkook, dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Tapi bohong."

Jungkook kembali bersuara seraya menyeringai saat Taehyung sudah berada di hadapannya. Dilihatnya Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Kau membuatku panik, Jeon." Desisnya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Bersihkan sodanya, Hyung!" Jungkook menatap bekas semburan soda Taehyung dengan jijik.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya. Bersihkan sendiri. Sekalian ambil yang baru untukku."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung datar. Sial. Dipikir Jungkook itu babunya?

Tapi Jungkook tidak menolak.

"Hyung," panggil Jungkook seraya mengepel bekas soda di lantai. Taehyung menjawab dengan gumaman, sambil membuka tutup kaleng sodanya.

"Namanya Kris Hyung." Jungkook menjeda. "Dia senior Mingyu. Baru pindah ke kampus kita kemarin. Dan dia—"

"Aku tau."

"—bilang aku miliknya."

Taehyung menyembur lagi.

"Ah sial," Jungkook mendesah pelan, melihat sofanya terkena semburan Taehyung. "pasti berbekas."

"Ugh," Taehyung menggosok hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Apa tadi dia juga menyemburkan soda lewat hidung? "jalang, kau benar-benar jalang."

Setelah menaruh kain pel, Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Berkacak pinggang melihat noda cokelat di sofa hijau tua miliknya. "Dia itu sejenis denganmu, Hyung. Tapi dia memiliki batas."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau mau bilang dia lebih baik dariku?"

"Setidaknya dia bilang, dia setia pada satu mainan."

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. "Kau bukan mainan, Jungkook."

"Hmm." Jungkook menanggapi dengan santai. Dia ikut duduk di sebelah Taehyung, seraya melihat notifikasi di ponselnya. "Kau meneleponku, Hyung?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jungkook mengangkat alis saat ada panggilan masuk. Dari nomor tak dikenal. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, yang mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo?"

" _Sayang."_

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Matanya melirik Taehyung, yang kelihatannya sama sekali tak terganggu. "Kris Hyung? Ada apa?" Jungkook memang sempat memberikan nomornya pada Kris kemarin, sebelum dia turun dari mobil.

" _Tidak ada. Hanya merindukanmu."_

Jungkook terkekeh. "Rindu? Gombalmu rendahan, Hyung." Jungkook kembali melirik Taehyung saat pemuda itu memainkan rambut Jungkook. Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung bereaksi.

" _Gombal bukan gayaku. Itu kenyataan."_

"Terus? Aku harus jawab apa?" tangan Jungkook menyingkirkan jari iseng Taehyung yang bermain di lehernya.

" _Mintalah untuk aku tunggangi."_

"Bangsat," Jungkook mengatakannya untuk dua hal. Hal pertama karena perkataan Kris, dan yang kedua karena jemari Taehyung yang tak berhenti bermain di sekitar leher lalu perlahan naik ke telinganya.

" _Memang."_ Kris terkekeh di ujung sana. _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aparte—ngh," Jungkook membola. Dia menatap Taehyung yang tengah menyeringai, setelah dengan santainya menjilat telinga Jungkook.

" _Huh? Apa itu? Kau mendesah?"_

"Tidak—ah..." Taehyung mengulum daun telinga Jungkook, membuat tubuh Jungkook merinding seketika. "Hyung..."

" _Oi, kau sedang masturbasi?"_

"Hentikan keparat," desis Jungkook saat Taehyung mulai membuat tanda di lehernya. Menjilat leher Jungkook, lalu meniupnya dengan iseng.

" _Apa—oh, kau masturbasi dengan suaraku?"_

Sialan.

Kenapa Jungkook harus berhadapan dengan dua bajingan di saat yang bersamaan?

" _Mau_ dirty talk _? Aku akan melayanimu."_

"Jangan—eungh..." tangan Taehyung kembali beraksi. Menelusup ke balik kaos Jungkook, memberikan cubitan kecil pada putingnya.

" _Jangan lupa kocok milikmu, Kook. Atau harus aku yang mengocoknya?"_

"Ap—ah bangsathh..." Jungkook merutuki Taehyung yang dengan sengaja meremas kejantanannya.

" _Kau tampak menggairahkan, Kook. Lihatlah putingmu, membuatku ingin menghisapnya dalam-dalam,"_

"Jangaaaannhh..." Taehyung membalik tubuh Jungkook, merobek kemeja Jungkook kasar, lalu meraup salah satu tonjolan itu. Jungkook menjatuhkan ponselnya, meremat surai Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik ponsel itu. Menekan tombol _loud speaker_ , membuat suara Kris kembali terdengar. _"Halo? Hei, jangan banting ponselmu. Setidaknya pakai_ loud speaker _."_

"Ahhh..." Taehyung mengulum tonjolan itu, membuat Jungkook melenguh panjang.

" _Kau sudah buka celana? Ayolah, aku ingin melihat lubangmu,"_

Taehyung melepas celana pendek Jungkook dalam sekali hentak. Menggenggam kejantanan Jungkook erat, membuat sang empunya mendongak.

" _Boleh kumasukkan jariku?"_

Taehyung menyodorkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya didepan mulut Jungkook. Jungkook menatap kedua jari itu lirih, lalu mulai mengulumnya. Menjilatnya, seolah itu adalah permen yang manis.

Taehyung menggeram rendah. Menarik tangannya, menciptakan benang saliva antara jarinya dengan lidah Jungkook. Dia membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Jungkook, dan matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang Jungkook yang berkedut. Dia memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ah!" Jungkook memekik. Meskipun sudah dibaluri saliva, rasanya tetap menyakitkan. "Keluarkan! Sakit!"

"Kau bisa menampung penisku, kenapa memekik hanya karena dua jari?" bisik Taehyung.

" _Sekarang, maju-mundurkan jarimu. Bayangkan itu adalah penisku."_

"Kalau begitu, penismu kecil sekali."

" _...Hah?"_

"Kim Taehyung. Pemilik jalang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Salam sesama bajingan."

.

.

.

.

Pendek ya? Maafkan. Aku lagi garap 80 soal, dan tiba-tiba ide laknat mampir.

Aku lagi gabisa fast update, karena masih ada banyak soal yang harus kukerjakan /nyedh/

Maaf kalo nganu nya kurang anu(?)

Kalo ada typo(s), mohon dimaklumi.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerang malas. Hidungnya mengenali parfum orang yang yang baru saja membanting tubuhnya di kasur Jungkook. "Gyu, menyingkir. Sempit."

Bukannya pergi, Mingyu merangkak naik, lalu berbaring tepat di sebelah Jungkook yang menggulung dirinya sendiri dengan selimut. Dia mengangkat alis melihat penampilan Jungkook yang berantakan. Hidung memerah, mata sembab, keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Membuat Mingyu menyeringai.

"Dia ganas?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Kris Hyung."

Kaki Jungkook refleks menendang Mingyu hingga terjatuh dari kasur. "Sialan."

"Hmmm," Mingyu tak mengindahkan bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Dia kembali merangkak ke atas kasur. "aku bawa salepku. Mau minta?"

"Obati pantatmu sana."

"Pantatku baik-baik saja. Pantatmu yang lecet."

Mingyu tertawa. Tangannya menahan kaki Jungkook yang bersiap menendangnya lagi. "Bercanda. Bagaimana waktumu dan Kris Hyung? Menyenangkan?"

"Kau membuat dia mengecapku sebagai masokis." Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya. Memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu kembali bersuara. "Kami berkeliling tanpa tujuan selama setengah jam, dan berakhir dengan dia mengantarku ke apartemen. Selesai."

"Kukira dia langsung menusukmu." Mingyu berdiri. Menghampiri lemari komik Jungkook, lalu bergumam 'kau sudah membeli edisi terbaru,'

Jungkook kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Kepalanya pusing. Dia kurang tidur semalam, karena Taehyung yang bermain-main dengan tubuhnya tanpa melakukan seks. Dan itu membuat Jungkook sangat tersiksa.

"Gyu,"

"Apa sayang?"

Jungkook mendelik. "Aku lupa kita pacaran."

"Kalau bekas ini tidak ada, aku juga lupa." Mingyu menunjuk pipinya yang sedikit membengkak. Jungkook mengernyit, berpikir. Lalu terbahak mengingat itu adalah bekas bogeman Taehyung.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, Gyu."

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa, Kook."

"Yang pasti bukan aku."

"Ya memang. Ini gara-gara bajinganmu."

"Bajingan yang sialnya pacarku."

Mingyu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Apa aku datang terlalu pagi? Kenapa kamarmu masih bau sperma?"

"Tae Hyung baru pulang sejam yang lalu. Mana sempat aku membersihkannya." Jungkook memilin selimutnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit apartemen, menerawang. "Kris Hyung itu bajingan, ya?"

Tangan kanan Mingyu mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di sebelah kasur. Pangkal hidungnya mengerut, hidungnya masih tak terbiasa dengan bau sperma yang menguar di kamar ini. Dia melepas kasar sarung bantal yang sudah pasti terdapat _noda_ sperma, membuang asal sarung itu. "Bukan."

"Terus?" Jungkook mengamati bagaimana Mingyu membuang sarung bantalnya, lalu menaruh kepalanya di bantal. Dia membuka komik yang diambilnya tadi.

"Dia bangsat yang taat peraturan."

Jungkook berdecak. "Apa bedanya?"

"Jelas beda," menutup komiknya sebentar, Mingyu menatap Jungkook. "mana ada bajingan yang masih menganut istilah 'pulang dibawah jam dua belas malam'?"

"Hah?" Jungkook terkekeh. "Serius? Tampang garang begitu? Anak mama?"

Mingyu hanya membalas dengan gumaman, kembali membaca komik di tangannya. Terdiam beberapa menit, Jungkook mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menyentuh surai Mingyu yang berantakan. "Potong rambutmu, Gyu."

"Omong-omong," Mingyu melempar komik itu, memegang tangan Jungkook seraya menatap Jungkook berbinar. "sudah lama kita tak melakukannya,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak mungkin lupa, Kook."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ayo ke kamar mandi."

.

.

.

.

 _Sepatu Mingyu._

Taehyung bergumam dalam hati. Dia melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dia hanya keluar untuk membeli pizza tadi. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia ingin bersama jalang manisnya. Sudah lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jujur saja, Taehyung agak risih dengan kedatangan Kris di hidup mereka. Bukan merasa terancam, hanya saja dia khawatir bibir Jungkook dicium olehnya.

Taehyung menaruh kotak pizza di meja. Awalnya dia masa bodoh dengan kedatangan Mingyu, sampai—

"Ahh...terus Kook..."

—sebuah suara menghampiri gendang telinganya.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis. Suaranya semakin jelas seiring langkah besar Taehyung mendekati kamar Jungkook. Tangannya mengudara, siap membuka pintu, namun pikirannya bimbang.

 _Mereka lagi seks?_

 _Bibir Jungkook dicium Mingyu?_

 _Jungkook ditusuk?_

 _Blow job?_

 _Pemerkosaan?_

 _Pencabulan?_

Apa sih.

"Engh Kook...disitu, iya, disitu—ahh..."

"Ish, Gyu,"

"Diam dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Kook,"

"Sialan,"

"Ahh—iya begitu..."

Taehyung yang baru dua kali melangkah masuk pun terdiam. Tubuh Taehyung merinding seketika. Dia berbalik, mendekati kasur lalu duduk di sana. Tangannya mengambil komik yang ada di lantai, mengusir rasa bosan. Heran juga, apa Jungkook se-tersiksa itu karena perbuatannya semalam, sampai-sampai menyuruh Mingyu datang untuk menuntaskan hasratnya?

Apa Jungkook semurah itu?

"Aku capek, Gyu."

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu suara sayu Jungkook terdengar. Capek? Kenapa? Jungkook melakukan apa?

"Ah Kook, sebentar lagi,"

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah...mumpung cuma ada kita berdua,"

"Tanganku pegal Gyu,"

"Aku tak peduli."

Pegal? Jungkook _blow job_? Dengan langkah tergopoh, Taehyung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan dilihatnya. Jungkook sedang diperkosa? Dicium? Ditusuk? Di—

"...hah?"

Mingyu dan Jungkook sontak melihat ke arah pintu. Mata mereka membola. Dan Jungkook langsung melempar botol sampo di tangannya begitu melihat Taehyung melongo di depan pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Ini yang disebut situasi _awkward._

Jungkook menekan-nekan ibu jarinya. Matanya kembali melirik dua manusia di hadapannya. Yang sama-sama terfokus pada ponsel mereka masing-masing. Sedari tadi, Jungkook berteriak dalam hati. Oh, ayolah, siapapun, tolong bicara. Jangan diam begini.

"Apa aku pulang saja?"

Jungkook sontak mendongak. Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar. "Jangan Gyu," dia mengecilkan volume su aranya, saat Taehyung melirik.

"Ya, jangan pulang." Taehyung menaruh ponselnya di saku celana. "Apa kau selalu membuat suara mendesah begitu?"

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. "Kapan?"

"Kau pikun atau apa? Ini belum lewat lima menit sejak kau keluar dari kamar mandi."

"Ah," Mingyu menggaruk tenguknya. Matanya melirik Jungkook, meminta bantuan, yang dibalas dengan gelengan Jungkook. "itu, aku cuma, emm..."

"Kau maniak keramas?"

Jungkook menepuk keningnya pelan. Entah kenapa, Mingyu suka sekali dikeramas oleh Jungkook. Dia akan mendesah tak jelas saat Jungkook memijat kepalanya. Sial, Taehyung pasti berpikir mereka habis bercinta tadi.

 _Ding~_

Oh, siapa lagi ini?

Jungkook buru-buru meninggalkan ruang tamu. Auranya mencekam, membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan hampir terjungkal melihat siapa yang datang.

"Pagi, _babe_."

"Kris Hyung?"

Kris menjulurkan kepala, melihat ada dua pasang sepatu lain di rak. "Kau sibuk? Aku mau mengajakmu keluar hari ini."

"Eh? Ah, tapi..."

"Jungkook!"

Tubuh Jungkook terdorong ke depan, hampir menabrak Kris. Dia menoleh ke kiri, melotot kepada Mingyu yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sialan, apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa?"

"Taehyung terus-terusan memelototiku, aku takut Kook," Mingyu menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, yang membuat Jungkook merinding seketika.

"Mingyu?"

Mengernyit, Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum idiot kala melihat Kris. "Yo, Hyung. Ada apa datang pagi-pagi ke apartemen pacarku?" dia menaruh dagunya di bahu Jungkook, yang melongo mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Mau mengajak milikku jalan-jalan." Kris terkekeh. Dia meraih tangan kanan Jungkook, mengecupnya.

"Wah," Mingyu menyeringai. "aku baru tau kau bisa lembut begini, Hyung."

"Persetan, Gyu." Kris menatap Jungkook. "Dia terlalu manis untuk diperlakukan dengan kasar."

" _Get off my property, please._ "

Brengsek. Bajingan. Bangsat. Keparat. Sialan.

Segala makian Jungkook lontarkan dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, itu suara Taehyung. Cobaan apa lagi ini.

" _Yours?_ " Kris mengangkat tangan Jungkook yang tadi dikecupnya. Dan Taehyung mengangkat alis, menjawab pertanyaannya. Kris menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian, lalu terbahak setelahnya. Membuat Jungkook semakin pusing.

"Hyung, kau gila?" Mingyu mendesis. Dia tak melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook. Membawa tubuh Jungkook bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri, yang entah kenapa menurut Jungkook pelukan ini nyaman—

 _Hell._ Ada apa dengan otak Jungkook saat ini.

"Kau Kim Taehyung?" mata Kris menatap Taehyung menantang. Yang dibalas seringaian oleh Taehyung. Dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook, mencengkram dagunya lalu menyesap bibir Jungkook kuat. Membuat Mingyu yang masih memeluk Jungkook menunjukkan wajah gelinya kala mendengar suara kecupan itu.

Taehyung mengusap bibir bawah Jungkook yang sedikit membengkak. Ekor matanya melirik Kris yang terkekeh.

"Keberatan untuk berbagi?" Kris kembali mengangkat tangan Jungkook, mengecupnya dari telapak tangan, dan merambat hingga pangkal lengan. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Bibir. Itu perjanjiannya." Mengusap bibir Jungkook dengan gerakan menggoda, membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar melenguh dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Oke. Bibir." Kris tak melepas ciumannya pada lengan Jungkook. Menggigit kecil, menciptakan beberapa bekas kemerahan di kulit putihnya. Lidahnya menjilat bekas gigitannya itu.

Kaki Jungkook melemas. Kalau saja Mingyu tak memeluknya, dia pasti sudah terjatuh sekarang. Dan, oh cobaan apa lagi ini. Kenapa Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya?

"Kook, tiba-tiba aku mau keramas lagi."

Bajingannya bertambah satu.

.

.

.

.

Maaf pendek. Ambyar aku. Liat TL line isinya Wings Tour semua.

Yang ga nonton wings tour angkat tangan :")

Yang sebel sama situasi bandara tadi malem angkat tangan :")

Yang nonton wings tour nanti, mohon tertib yaa :") kasian abang abang bangtan :")

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

"Siapa sekarang?"

"Aku."

"Jalan."

"Warnanya apa?"

"Lihat sendiri. Kau buta?"

"Aku di belakang, tidak kelihatan."

"Dasar manja."

"Modus."

"Persetan."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kuning, Gyu."

"Oke." Dan sebuah kartu merosot turun dari bahu Jungkook. Dengan sabar, Jungkook mengambil kartu itu, lalu menaruhnya di atas tumpukan kartu lain. Sekali lagi dirinya menghambuskan napas, kala menggerakkan kaki kanannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sekarang siapa?"

"Hyung, aku mau ambil minum dulu," Jungkook merengek malas. Dia menggoyangkan kedua kakinya pelan, namun mereka masih berada pada posisinya. Jungkook benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menampar keduanya dengan kartu.

Yah, mereka bermain UNO.

Dengan posisi yang seakan-akan Jungkook tengah dikelilingi laki-laki tampan, seperti dalam komik.

Mingyu bersandar pada punggungnya, sedangkan Taehyung dan Kris menaruh kepala di kaki kiri dan kanan Jungkook. Posisi itu dimulai sejam yang lalu, dan Jungkook benar-benar mati rasa sekarang. Bangsat memang.

"Aku menang lagi." Taehyung membanting kartu terakhirnya, lalu bangkit. Dia menarik tenguk Jungkook, lalu menyesap bibirnya dalam-dalam. Membuat suara kecupan begitu ciuman itu diakhiri. Dia menatap bibir Jungkook lapar, lalu mengusapnya setelah mengecupnya kembali.

Kris mendengus. "Bajingan. Aku baru membuat dua disini," tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap ruam merah di perpotongan leher Jungkook.

Dengusan lain terdengar. "Setidaknya kau menang dua kali, Hyung. Keberuntunganku buruk sekali." Mingyu melempar keempat kartu di tangannya. Semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook.

"Berat bangsat!" Jungkook memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat Mingyu terjungkal. "Harusnya kau pulang saja! Omong kosong soal keramas, kau membuat masalahku bertambah!"

"Aku kan cuma minta jatahku sebagai pacarmu,"

 _Ding~_

 _Cklek_

"Kejutaaaaaan! Mana _my baby bunny?_ Jungkookie?"

Jungkook menggeser kepala Kris, lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan langkah tergopoh. Sial, lengkingan itu.

Di ruang tengah, seorang gadis tengah memanjangkan lehernya, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia mengusak surai kecokelatannya ke belakang kala helai rambutnya menghalangi pandangan. Tangan kirinya penuh dengan kantung belanja, sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng tas kecil berwarna _peach._

"Ryuu Noona? Kenapa ke sini?" Jungkook mengambil beberapa kantung yang ditenteng gadis itu. Dia lalu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ dari kulkas. Dalam hati terus berdoa, agar semua bajingan di kamarnya tetap diam dan tak mempersulit dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _bunny_. Pertanyaanmu menyakiti hatiku, tau. Harusnya kau bertanya 'kenapa tidak menelepon? Agar aku jemput nanti,'. Setidaknya itu lebih romantis,"

"Masa bodoh." Jungkook meletakkan kedua kaleng itu di hadapan Ryuko. "Kenapa ke sini lagi, sih? Bosan di Jepang?"

" _Exactly._ " Ryuko mengambil salah satu kaleng. "Kelinci disana tidak ada yang bisa kucubit pipinya. Mereka penuh bulu, tak sepertimu. _My bunny,_ " Dia menarik keras pipi kiri Jungkook, membuatnya mengaduh.

Meski begitu, Jungkook tak memiliki keberanian untuk menepis tangannya. "Sakit astaga! Dan, aku bukan kelinci ya Tuhan!"

"Kau tinggal sendirian disini, _bunny?_ "

"Ya, begitulah."

.

.

.

.

"Itu siapa?"

"Entah."

"Pacarnya?"

"Dia masih lurus?"

"Bening sih,"

"Masih lebih cantik Jungkook."

 _Semua bajingan_ yang dimaksud Jungkook tengah mengintip di balik pintu. Kepala menyembul dari sana, dengan urutan Mingyu di paling bawah, Kris di tengah, dan Taehyung paling atas. Sedari tadi berbisik tanpa henti mengenai wanita yang tengah tertawa disana.

"Dia panggil Jungkook ' _my bunny'_ , mungkin mereka memang pacaran."

"Jungkook memanggilnya 'Noona'. Mungkin kakaknya?"

"Berisik bangsat," Taehyung mendesis.

Kris mendongak. "Menurutmu, dia siapa?"

Terdiam sebentar, Taehyung kembali bersuara. "Pacarnya? Persetan."

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya peduli dengan bibirnya."

Taehyung tak meghiraukan perkataan Mingyu. Dia memang mengawasi, jangan sampai wanita itu mendaratkan bibir penuh lipstiknya pada bibir manis Jungkook. Awas saja, kalau terdapat lipstik di bibir Jungkook, Taehyung akan mencium Jungkook selama seminggu penuh agar lipstik itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau kuliah semester berapa, _bunny?_ "

"Entah, aku lupa."

"Masih seperti dulu," Ryuko kembali tertawa keras. "Aku ingat sekali. Bahkan kau pernah meneleponku untuk menanyakan jadwal pelajaranmu sendiri. Lebih serius sedikit tentang belajarmu, _bunny_. Kau itu penerus gen Jeon yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya."

"Ayolah Noona," Jungkook memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Jeon tidak se-terkenal itu."

Gadis Jepang itu tertawa lagi. Apa yang lucu? "Setidaknya Ayahmu pandai membuat lelucon. Ah ya, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

"Mereka masih hidup, kurasa."

"Anak kurang ajar," Ryuko menendang kaki Jungkook. Dia menenggak _cola_ nya lagi, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. "oke. Sudah cukup bermain _hide and seek_ nya. Duduk disini, dan kenalkan diri kalian, tikus-tikus di kamar _bunny_."

Jungkook tersentak. Dia melirik kamarnya, dan mengumpat kala melihat tiga kepala mengintip dari sana. Sialan, dia lupa Noona-nya ini bisa mencium bau parfum manapun dalam jarak sepuluh meter. Oke, Jungkook berlebihan. Tapi percayalah, gadis itu bisa menjadi anjing pelacak sesaat.

Ketiga pria itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Taehyung terlihat tak peduli, Kris berusaha terlihat keren, dan Mingyu hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya ketika mendapati tatapan tajam Jungkook.

"Kau memelihara tikus-tikus yang cukup tampan, _bunny_. Ternyata seleramu bagus juga." Ryuko meneliti penampilan mereka lamat-lamat.

"Noona lupa aku?" Mingyu tersenyum lebar. "Kim Mingyu."

Ryuko memiringkan kepalanya sebentar. "MingMing? Oh astaga, kau makin tampan!" Ryuko menyentil pelan dahi lebar Mingyu.

"Kris." Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook mendecih dalam hati. Dia bersikap seperti bajingan saat bersama Jungkook, dan dengan Noona-nya dia terlihat seperti lelaki tampan berhati mulia.

Ryuko melirik, lalu mengangguk. Tanpa membalas uluran itu. Dia terlihat seperti juri di kontes menyanyi.

"Kim Taehyung. Kekasih Jeon Jungkook."

Bangsat.

Jungkook membolakan matanya. _Hell_ , apa Taehyung gila? Jungkook benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala bajingan itu. Lihat saja, Ryuko pasti—

" _Finally!_ _Got it!_ Aku menunggu ada yang mengucapkannya dari tadi. Akhirnya, aku memiliki referensi untuk komikku setelah _bunny_ selalu mengelak kalau dia memiliki kekasih!" Ryuko lantas berdiri, menggamit telapak tangan Taehyung. "Aku Ryuko. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama setelah ini. Tidak, tidak, sekarang kau duduk disini, aku ambil bukuku dulu." Dia menyeret Taehyung agar duduk di sebelahnya, lalu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

—ya, Ryuko penulis komik bertema _bromance_.

"Jadi," Ryuko menggigit tutup pulpennya. "apa _image bunny_ di matamu?"

Jungkook memijat keningnya pelan. Pertanyaan Ryuko itu tidak main-main. Dulu, pertama kali Ryuko mengenal Mingyu, dia langsung menanyai anak itu 'bagaimana _bunny_ saat berada di ranjang?'

"Siapa dia?" bisikan Kris terdengar tepat di telinga seiring sebuah pelukan mengukung tubuhnya. Mengecup pelan daun telinga Jungkook, membuat pemuda manis itu menggelinjang geli.

"Sunbae-ku di sekolah menengah," Jungkook mendesah malas kala lidah Kris menyentuh telinganya. "awas Hyung." dia menyentak kedua lengan Kris kasar.

"Bukan pacarmu?"

"Aku agak benci mengakuinya, tapi aku delapan puluh persen _gay_."

"Itu bukan jawaban pertanyaanku."

Memutar kedua bola matanya, Jungkook menjauhkan wajah Kris yang kembali mendekat. "Bukan."

"Oh astaga _bunny_ ,"

Jungkook mendongak, dan mengernyit kala Ryuko tengah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau," gadis itu memegang kedua bahu Jungkook erat. "kau—astaga, _bunny_ , apa kau benar _bunny_ -ku?"

"Apa sih Noona?"

"Kau tidak malu bermesraan di hadapanku? Padahal dulu kau itu paling anti _skinship_. Kelinci ini benar-benar sudah melewati masa pubertasnya," dia menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook, membuat Jungkook jengah.

"Noo—"

"Dan, apa itu benar? Kau selalu menggoda Taehyung? Astaga, kelinci ini makin nakal juga,"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung tajam, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menunjukkan seringai samar.

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau juga sangat mencintai _sex toys_? _Bunny_ , kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya? Aku akan membelikanmu _sex toys_ sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Kau pasti tersiksa saat Taehyung tak ada di sampingmu, kan?"

Taehyung itu gila.

"Noona—"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Mingyu dan Kris untuk memuaskan nafsumu? Yang benar saja. _Bunny_ , hormonmu itu harus bisa kau kontrol."

"Tidak—"

"Ah ya, aku juga penasaran bagaimana caramu _melompat_ saat berada di ranjang sambil melakukan...oh astaga! Aku _panas,_ " Ryuko mengibaskan tangannya, mengipas wajahnya sendiri. " _Bunny_ , aku tidak mengenalmu lagi. Aku harus beradaptasi dengan _bunny_ ku yang sekarang."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Noona!" Jungkook menangkup wajah Ryuko. "Hentikan omong kosong ini. Noona lelah kan? Noona istirahat dulu."

"Kau benar," Ryuko menepis tangan Jungkook pelan. "aku akan tinggal disini selama aku di Korea. Boleh?"

"Boleh, Noona. Aku akan membereskan kamarmu. Kau tak membawa koper?"

Ryuko mengedikkan kepalanya. "Ada di belakang pintu. Oh, Jungkook?"

Jungkook yang tengah berjalan mengambil koper Ryuko, kembali membalik tubuhnya. "Ya, Noona?"

"Bolehkah aku melihatmu _melompat_ malam ini? Terserah, dengan Taehyung, Kris atau bahkan Mingyu. Atau, kau malu? Direkam juga tak apa, tapi yang pasti keinginanku ini harus terpenuhi."

.

.

.

.

Lama Up nya, isinya kek ginian doang.

Karena, THE HECK GUYS. SAIA GABISA BIKIN FOURSOME.

Bikin yang cuma berdua aja megap-megap, ini lagi cerita kudu pake _foursome_ :") padahal yang bikin cerita daku juga :")

Masih nyiapin hati buat bikin _foursome_. Posisi wuenak nya lagi dicari.

Dan, kata-kata temenku masih terngiang di otak, 'Lu bikin cerita BDSM mulu njir'

Soal konfliknya, ntar aja kali ya? Atau chap depan? Jujur, ini ff masih di awang-awang. Maafkan ketidak profesionalan-ku ini.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih cukup waras untuk menolak permintaan Noona gilanya.

Maka dia mengusir ketiga pria tampan—sayangnya, bajingan—itu dari apartemen, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan manja Ryuko yang meminta mereka tetap berada di tempat. Jungkook bersyukur, ketiganya hanya menurut kala dirinya mendorong pelan tubuh mereka seperti mengusir anak kucing.

"Kau tidak asyik, _bunny._ " Ryuko duduk di sofa seraya melipat kedua kakinya. Dia meminum soda yang masih tersisa.

"Aku cuma mempertahankan harga diriku," dengan langkah besar, Jungkook menghampiri kulkas lalu meneguk susu dinginnya. "aku ini laki-laki."

Sambil memejamkan mata, Ryuko terkekeh. Dia mengangkat kaleng sodanya tinggi-tinggi, menggoyangnya pelan. "Harga diri? Laki-laki? Selera humormu bagus juga."

Jungkook mendengus. Sama sekali tak mengerti otak Ryuko yang _terkadang_ pintar itu. Bahkan Jungkook tak menemukan titik lucu pada kalimatnya tadi, meskipun kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada jenaka. "Terserah. Aku mau membersihkan kamar tamu dulu." Dia kembali melangkah menuju sebuah kamar.

"Padahal aku cuma mau lihat bagaimana para gay bercinta secara langsung," Ryuko bergumam. Tangannya memainkan ponsel demi membunuh rasa bosan. Sama sekali tak ada niatan membantu Jungkook yang kerepotan membersihkan kamar tamu.

.

.

.

.

"Tae,"

Taehyung mendongak, lalu tersenyum tipis. Dia berjalan mendekati Hoseok dan memeluknya erat. " _Long time no see,_ Hyung."

"Kukira kita sudah putus, bocah." Hoseok tertawa ringan. Membuka pagarnya lebih lebar, membuka jalan agar Taehyung memasukkan motornya ke halaman rumah. Dia dengan iseng ikut duduk di jok, membiarkan Taehyung mengendarai motornya pelan menyusuri halaman rumahnya yang luas.

"Kalau Hyung mau putus, aku ikut saja."

Hoseok refleks menoyor kepala Taehyung. Anak itu berkata putus semudah bagaimana caranya mengumpat. "Kau pacaran dengan Jimin, ya?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepala ke kanan. "Hyung tau?"

"Ya, tau." Hoseok memejamkan matanya. "Jimin itu adik kelasku di kursus _dance_. Dia banyak cerita tentangmu. Kau selingkuh dariku, atau dari dia?" dia kembali menoyor kepala Taehyung seraya terkekeh.

"Hah? Dari dia, tentu. Hyung, kan, selingkuhanku." Dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh kala dirinya mendapatkan toyoran ketiga dari yang lebih tua. Menggoda Hoseok itu mengasyikkan, maka dari itu dia sedikit enggan melepas pria hangat itu.

"Bocah mesum kurang ajar. Kau menyakiti hatiku," dia meletakkan kedua tangan di dada, sambil menunjukkan raut sedih berlebihan. Bahkan Hoseok merintih pelan. Yang malah membuat Taehyung terbahak.

"Kau memang tau cara menghiburku, Hyung." Taehyung memarkir motornya di sebelah motor biru. "Tidak salah aku memacarimu."

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Jimin?" setelah turun dari motor, Hoseok melenggang menuju rumah, dengan Taehyung yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dia menggunakan isyarat tangan, menyuruh pelayannya mengambil minuman. "Dan yang terpenting, sekarang hubungan kita apa?"

"Bukan Jimin,"

Taehyung terdiam. Lama, membuat Hoseok memutar kedua bola mata jengah, lalu beralih memegang ponsel dan mengiyakan pelayan yang menaruh minuman di meja. Jika Taehyung sudah diam begini, biasanya dia akan menggoda anak itu. Namun, masih ada rasa sakit di hatinya karena mengetahui bahwa Taehyung hanya mempermainkannya.

Meskipun begitu, dia tetap menyayangi bajingan kecil satu itu.

"Oke, bukan Jimin. Dan mungkin bukan siapa-siapa, kalau kau diam sampai besok." Masa bodoh dengan nada menyindir dalam ucapannya.

"Hyung ingat Ryuko?"

Ibu jari Hoseok yang tengah mengusap layar ponsel berhenti bergerak. Ekor matanya melirik Taehyung, mengamati wajah gelisahnya.

"Ingat," dia memutuskan untuk menaruh ponselnya di meja. "selalu. Kenapa? Kau bertemu dengannya? Itu wajar. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak dia pergi ke Australia. Mungkin kuliahnya sudah selesai."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Dia dari Jepang, bukan Australia." Menyenderkan tubuhnya lelah pada sofa. Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kiri.

"Oh."

Hening. Taehyung kembali terdiam, dan Hoseok terlalu malas untuk memancingnya bercerita. Sekali-kali, anak itu harus belajar cara membuka hatinya tanpa harus dipancing dulu.

Hoseok dapat melihat genggaman Taehyung mengeras.

"Nenek tau."

Lirihannya sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Membuat Hoseok sedikit bingung, kalau saja dia tak pintar membaca gestur bibir Taehyung. Hanya dengan kata 'Nenek', itu berarti Taehyung tengah menghadapi masalah besar.

"Nenekmu? Lalu?" Hoseok meraih gelas yang belum disentuhnya sejak tadi. Meminum isinya perlahan, seraya menatap bagaimana cara Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Dia gila," Hoseok dapat mendengar nada rengekan di dalamnya. "kau juga tau, sudah saatnya dia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa, Hyung. Dia gila."

Taehyung menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan, khas orang yang tengah merengek. Hoseok tersenyum. Dia beringsut mendekati Taehyung, mengusap punggung tangannya menenangkan. "Hubungannya dengan Ryuko?"

Taehyung memandang Hoseok lirih, lalu menggeleng. Hoseok bergumam dalam hati, itu berarti Taehyung tak bisa memberi tau perihal masalahnya.

"Tapi Hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Ryuko tidak mengingatku."

.

.

.

.

"Sial,"

Jungkook mempercepat larinya. Kepalanya refeks menengok ke belakang saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, Jungkook merapal kata-kata penenang dalam hati. Meski hanya dapat melihat siluetnya karena cahaya yang temaram, Jungkook tau jelas siapa orang itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Dia setan? Kenapa dia bisa mengejarku," Jungkook mendesah. Di pertigaan koridor, dia memilih lorong sebelah kiri. Membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar, lalu panik saat tak menemukan kunci pintu pada lubang kunci. Dia menutup pintu rapat-rapat, berharap bajingan itu berlari ke arah sebaliknya.

Tubuhnya merosot dibalik lemari buku. Berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, Jungkook meraba keningnya. Dia kembali mendesah, kenapa demam datang di masa kritis begini?

Setengah jam dia bertahan disana tanpa mendengar suara apapun. Jungkook berdiri, memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia membuka pintu perlahan, memusatkan fokusnya pada telinga. Tidak ada langkah kaki yang terdengar. Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berlari keluar gedung. Tanpa berani menoleh.

Jungkook meraba kantung celananya dengan panik begitu dia berada di samping mobilnya. Otaknya berusaha memproses dimana dia meletakkan kunci mobilnya. Dia menepuk keningnya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya sebelum kembali berlari. Tentu saja kunci mobilnya tidak ada padanya. Kunci mobil itu ada di tas, dan Jungkook kehilangan tas nya.

"Gila gila gila," Jungkook nyaris menyerah. Kakinya pegal luar biasa. "Dia masih mengejarku? Masih?" matanya berbinar begitu melihat sebuah gedung dua puluh lantai. Apartemennya.

Dia berlari masuk ke dalam, menabrak beberapa orang sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan lift. Begitu lift terbuka, dia segera menekan angka lima belas dengan tidak sabar. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sebentar, nafasnya tak beraturan. Dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga Taehyung tak mengejarnya hingga apartemen.

Ya, Kim-bajingan-Taehyung.

Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan Jungkook, bagaimana Taehyung menatapnya kelaparan seperti singa puasa yang menemukan mangsa. Dalam hati, Jungkook merutuki tingkah bodohnya, niat mengambil buku catatan di kelas malah membawanya pada masalah. Lagipula, kenapa Taehyung ada di kampus semalam ini?

Terlambat.

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu apartemen, lalu menyudutkannya pada tembok. Menatap Jungkook lapar, mata Taehyung terpaku pada bibir yang memerah karena darah itu. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan rasa bibir Jungkook yang menggiurkan.

Jungkook mendesis, jaraknya dengan Taehyung sangat minim. Bahkan dengkulnya dapat merasakan celana Taehyung yang menggembung. Dia kembali mengeluh dalam hati, harusnya dia tidak keluar dari apartemen tadi.

Taehyung mengunci pergelangan Jungkook dengan satu tangan, menariknya ke atas, lalu memperkikis jaraknya dengan Jungkook. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jungkook dengan perlahan, menjilatnya penuh rasa. Jungkook mendesis, rasa perih menjalari bibirnya yang sobek akibat dia gigit. Dia melenguh, saat Taehyung melumat bibirnya pelan. Seakan menyedot darah yang keluar dari sana. Rasa besi bercampur dengan saliva. Taehyung tak berniat menggigit bibir itu, tak ingin membuat luka sobek itu melebar.

Ketika Jungkook mulai balas melumat, Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jungkook. Cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook pun dilepas. Dia merengkuh tubuh Jungkook erat, membuat Jungkook terheran.

"Hyu—"

"Aku mau kau melompat di atasku."

Mata Jungkook membola. Apa-apaan ini.

"Ta—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kurasa lubang Jimin masih longgar."

"Hyung," Jungkook menyahut cepat. Dia menarik kasar surai Taehyung agar mendongak menatapnya. "kau aneh."

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia mengelus pipi Jungkook pelan. "Iya, aku aneh." Dan Jungkook semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik, Jeon?" menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan, Taehyung kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ada yang salah.

Dia kembali menarik surai belakang Taehyung, mengundang geraman dari sang empunya. "Apa sih?" sungut Taehyung, persis seperti orang mabuk.

Orang mabuk?

Jungkook baru menyadarinya. Bau alkohol mulai terhirup, dan dia menyentil pelan kening Taehyung. "Dasar. Hidupmu terlalu mudah untuk lari ke alkohol, Hyung. Ayo masuk, semoga Ryuu Noona sudah tidur."

Dan seseorang berlari sambil berjinjit, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamar tepat sebelum pintu apartemen dibuka.

.

.

.

.

 _Hae._

Dan ternyata aku ga siap bikin foursome huehue. Banyak yang _review_ juga, jangan pake _foursome._ Ya udahlah atuh ya, _foursome_ nya diganti konflik sajah.

Kris-Mingyu ora muncul. Kemana kalian mas? Lagi suka bang hobi, jadi bang hobi yang muncul XD

Puasa hiatus g y? atau malah berhenti total?

Btw, gaya penulisanku berubah keknya.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

"Tae Hyung membuatku bingung. Tadi malam, dia datang ke apartemenku sambil mabuk. Aku menyuruhnya tidur di sebelahku, dan besoknya dia hilang entah kemana. Saat aku menanyakannya pada Ryuu Noona, wanita mesum itu malah bertanya tentang apa yang aku lakukan dengan Tae Hyung semalam. Astaga, kenapa orang seperti dia ada di silsilah keluargaku? Dan lagi, Kris Hyung terus-terusan mengirimiku pesan yang kebanyakan isinya kosong. Saat kubalas, dia malah menjawab ' _baby darling beauty cutie bunny_ ' dan itu sangat-sangat menjijikkan, aku hampir membanting ponselku saat membacanya karena—demi Tuhan, itu benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Mingyu mengangkat gelasnya. Menyesap kopinya pelan. "Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku mau kita putus."

"Oh, hey," Mingyu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mendengarkan ocehan Jungkook selalu membuatnya mengantuk, padahal dia tau betul yang-ingin-dibicarakan oleh Jungkook itu pasti tak ada kaitannya dengan celoteh panjang pemuda kelinci itu. "karena kau sudah mendapatkan bajingan tampan macam Kris Hyung, kau membuangku? Aku tak menyangka kau setega itu, Kook."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan begitu. Ayolah Gyu, lagipula kau pikir dompetku setebal apa? Kau pikir burger yang setiap minggu datang ke apartemenmu itu kubayar dengan kaos kaki? Perjanjian konyol ini membuatku rugi setengah mati, aku bahkan sedang memikirkan cara meminta uang ke orang tuaku yang pelit itu. Belum lagi, kau bertingkah seolah-olah kita kekasih sungguhan, membuatku makin mual. Kenapa hidupku penuh gangguan?"

Setelah memastikan Jungkook tak mengeluarkan suara lagi, Mingyu baru membuka mulut. "Oke, soal burger, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena aku jadi punya teman menonton film tengah malam sambil minum soda. Kau tau, soda tanpa burger itu hambar. Kapan-kapan kau harus mencobanya, aku yakin kau aka—"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Mingyu melengos. Jungkook sadar rupanya. "Maaf. Intinya, aku belum siap kehilangan burger gratisanku, jadi jangan putus dulu."

Jungkook mendengus. Dia membanting tubuhnya pada kursi sambil mengambil ponselnya yang terus bergetar—Kris sialan. Kenapa Mingyu bisa se-matre ini? Bukan, bukan, Mingyu itu dari dulu matre, tapi mungkin kadar matrenya bertambah sekarang. Jungkook ingat, Mingyu pernah berusaha mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnya dari Jungkook karena merasa tak enak. Tapi sekarang? Anak itu bahkan tak mau diputusi Jungkook dengan alasan traktiran.

"Kook, kau marah?"

Jungkook hanya berdehem. Membuat Mingyu menggaruk tenguknya bingung.

"Jangan marah aish," Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia _sangat_ menikmati burger gratisan yang Jungkook kirimkan padanya, dan tak ingin traktiran ini terputus begitu saja. "Oke, kita putus. Tapi kau harus mengirimkan burger dua kali lipat ke apartemenku. Bagaimana?"

"Sialan!" Jungkook memukul kepala Mingyu gemas. "Aku minta putus darimu itu agar aku tak perlu repot-repot mengirim burger, dan kau malah minta dua kali lipat? Pergi ke kebun binatang sana! Jadilah burger untuk macan sana! Aku membencimu!"

"Sakit! Ya! Hentikan!"

"Kau juga yang mengenalkanku pada Kris Hyung, membuatnya seenak jidat berkata aku miliknya! Dan apa-apaan soal keramas waktu itu? Kau itu sengaja ya? Mau membuatku makin frustasi karena dikelilingi tiga bajingan sekaligus?"

"Aish Kook! Ini sakit!"

"Belum lagi Ryuu Noona yang datang ke apartemenku, membuat kepalaku rasanya mau pecah! Aku jadi seperti jalang yang dikelilingi orang-orang mesum, kau tau? Oh astaga, aku ingin membunuhmu, Gyu!"

"Hentikan astaga, kalau aku jadi bodoh, gimana?" Mingyu mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Kau itu memang bodoh. Kalau kupukul, mungkin kau bisa lebih pintar lagi. Lepas!"

"Kembali ke topik awal! Kau bilang kau ingin putus, ya aku setuju kita putus, tapi dengan syarat tadi,"

"Aku rugi besar, bodoh!"

"Harga yang pas karena kemungkinan kau akan lupa mengirim burger padaku. Kau bilang Taehyung sering ke apartemenmu akhir-akhir ini, kan? Kau itu lupa dunia kalau sudah bersama orang itu, dan kau akan melupakanku yang menunggu kiriman burger di depan pintu,"

"Apa sih? Kalau kita putus, aku tidak akan memberikan burger lagi."

"Kalau begitu, jangan putus,"

"Tadi kau setuju putus!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Syaratnya gila! Aku tidak sudi!"

"Kalau begitu, kita tetap pacaran!"

"Amit-amit!"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Matanya terus-terusan melirik Mingyu, yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Dia meringis melihat wajah Mingyu yang sangat datar.

"Gyu, kau marah?" Jungkook menyentuh bahu Mingyu, mengguncangnya pelan. Mingyu menengok perlahan.

"Bukan marah. Hanya malu."

Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran polosnya. "Maaf," mereka berada di taman, setelah sebelumnya didepak keluar dari café karena terlalu ribut. Sebenarnya ini kan bukan salah Jungkook juga, kalau Mingyu mau diajak kerja sama dan mengiyakan permintaan putus Jungkook pasti tak akan berakhir di usir begini.

"Kencan?"

Jungkook menengadah. Dia membola kala melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri di hadapannya seraya mengangkat sebelah alis. Ada kacamata yang bertengger di kepalanya—hiasan, membuatnya terlihat keren.

Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Mingyu bersuara. "Kalau iya?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku ikut." Dia mendudukkan dirinya di antara Jungkook dan Mingyu. "Keberatan?"

"Keberatan," Jungkook mencicit. Membuat Taehyung menoleh cepat.

"Keberatan, _bunny?_ "

"Hu-uh,"

"Oh, baiklah, aku pergi. Selamat—"

"Kenapa pergi?"

Sambil mengangkat alis, Taehyung menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Kau bilang, kau keberatan. Ya, aku pergi. Kenapa?"

"Maksudku, aku keberatan karena Hyungie menduduki tanganku," dan Taehyung segera bergeser karenanya, sedangkan Jungkook menarik tangannya lalu mengibasnya seraya ditiup. Tangannya memerah sekarang.

Taehyung berdehem. "Maaf, _bunny,_ " dia meraih tangan Jungkook, lalu mengecupnya pelan. Sesekali dia menjilat bagian yang warna merahnya kentara, membuat Jungkook sedikit jijik—atau malah terangsang?

"Tae! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, astaga,"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam hati, dia mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya dan sekotor-kotornya karena dirinya baru saja ditampar kenyataan bahwa Taehyung membawa Jimin bersamanya.

"Sayang," Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan. "kau lama. Aku bosan."

"Maaf, toiletnya penuh tadi." Jimin menyamankan posisinya. "Siapa mereka?" tangannya menunjuk Mingyu dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Jungkook, angkatan dibawah kita."

 _Oh. Adik kelas ya. Iya adik kelas. Haha, lucu sekali, sunbae-nim._

Jungkook membatin seraya makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan Taehyung masih mendekap telapak tangannya, disembunyikan agar Jimin tak melihat. Ketika Taehyung mengusap punggung tangannya pelan, Jungkook merasa seperti tersengat sampai ke hati—oke, berlebihan.

"Kook," Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat Jungkook. "kau oke?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Sangat oke. Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan menjauh. "Aku beli minum dulu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa gerah."

"Aku ikut. Boleh?"

Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya mengiyakan Jimin. Masa bodoh kalau dia dianggap kurang sopan, _mood_ nya hancur total.

"Apa kau dekat dengan Taehyung?" Jimin mencicit.

"Lumayan," Jungkook bergumam. "Yah, seperti Hyung dan Dongsaeng nya," iya, tapi Hyung dan Dongsaeng mana yang mainnya sampai _tusuk-tusukan_?

Jimin mengangguk. "Taehyung itu sedikit tertutup. Aku masih belum tau siapa teman-temannya, padahal aku pacarnya. Belum lagi, temanku mengirim foto menjijikkan padaku." Jimin membuka tas selempangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, mengetikkan sandi lalu membuka galeri. Setelahnya dia menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Jungkook, yang mengambil ponsel itu dengan ragu.

"Temanku mengirim gambar itu dua hari yang lalu."

Dengan susah payah, Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar. Dia berusaha keras menjaga wajahnya agar tak menunjukkan ekspresi mencurigakan. Hanya saja, foto ini benar-benar menohoknya. Ibu jarinya gatal ingin menekan tombol _delete_ pada gambar itu, karena demi Tuhan, Jungkook sangat malu.

Itu foto dirinya. Dengan Taehyung yang tengah menusuknya di gang sempit berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

 _Angle_ foto yang pas—di ambil dari pintu gang, terlihat Taehyung tengah mencium bahunya dengan penis yang berada dalam tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook bahkan menahan napasnya sendiri kala melihat bokongnya yang memerah karena ditampar Taehyung dan penisnya sendiri yang menggantung dibawah sana.

 _Double shit._

"Wow," suara Jungkook serak. "kau yakin dia Taehyung?"

"Tentu saja. Dia bercinta denganku di toilet memakai baju itu, aku juga masih ingat dia memakai anting yang sama."

Jungkook memperbesar gambar pada bagian telinga Taehyung—semata-mata untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Jungkook bersyukur setengah mati karena tubuh Taehyung menutupi kepala Jungkook. Lagipula, siapa bajingan yang sudah berani-beraninya mengambil foto ini?

Dia mengembalikan ponsel Jimin. "Mungkin kau salah orang, atau apalah itu. Menurutku, itu bukan Taehyung."

"Kuharap begitu," Jimin berkata dengan lesu. "aku ingin menanyakan ini padanya, tapi aku takut dia malah meminta putus dariku. Aku lupa bertanya pada temanku, kapan foto ini diambil, tapi aku berharap ini hanya foto lama, mungkin ini Taehyung dengan mantannya, bisa saja kan? Dia tidak mungkin bermain di belakangku, kan?"

Jungkook mencibir dalam hati. Jimin itu tak tau saja, Taehyung membangun taman bermain di belakangnya—ini garing tapi Jungkook terkekeh—apa Jungkook harus memberi tahu hal ini? Agar Jimin putus dari Taehyung? Dan saingannya berkurang?

"Omong-omong, kenapa tidak ada warung di sekitar sini?"

Mungkin nanti saja. Biarkan Jimin berangan-angan bahwa Taehyung hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Stop disini dulu.

Karena _mood_ ngetik ku hilang entah kemana dan aku pengen namatin biology ficlet dulu, aku cuma bisa kasih segini. Serius, ini keenam kalinya aku ngetik ulang dan aku rasa yang ini lumayan cukup. Tiba-tiba kangen momen Jungkook ama Mingyu :

Tadinya ini kubikin ada _threesome_ loh. VMinKook. Masih ada tuh di dokumen. Maunya chap depan ada trisomnya ndak? Kalo ndak, itu buat cadangan naena ku(?)

Btw, sumpah aku kaget liat **Jeon Jungkook** sama biology ficlet dapet 100 foll. Duh reader ffn mecum mecum cemua /ga ngaca/

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
